Miss Conception
by Amelina Lestrange
Summary: A irritante sabe-tudo e o maroto, nem mesmo a guerra conseguiu separar o que havia sido profetizado (Hermione Granger x Sirius Black) - Marriage Law Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** A irritante sabe-tudo e o maroto, nem mesmo a guerra conseguiu separar o que havia sido profetizado (Hermione Granger x Sirius Black).

 **Notas da História:** Plágio é crime; Título retirado da música Miss Conception, do Elvenking (banda de Power Metal italiana); Boa parte dos personagens pertencem a tia Jo.

 **Notas da Autora:** Trabalhando com a possibilidade de Sirius não ter sido morto no Departamento de Mistérios. Boa leitura!

 **A Marriage Law Fanfiction**.

Olá, bom, já posto esta história em outro site mas resolvi me aventurar por aqui agora, espero que gostem e aproveitem.

O n. 12 do Largo Grimmauld era um lugar peculiar aos olhos da castanha. Monstro sempre a ofendia por ser uma nascida trouxa. Lembrava-se da primeira vez em que viu a tapeçaria genealógica dos Black.

Alguns nomes, inclusive os dos Weasley, estavam queimados. O que mais chamava atenção era o de Sirius. Tinha ouvido uma ou duas histórias sobre o seu passado, sobre como tinha fugido de casa. De como havia ido parar em Azkaban,

Hermione notou que ele já estava recuperando parte do peso e do físico que tinha nas fotos. Os únicos sorrisos sinceros que tinha eram direcionados a Harry. Como sentia ciúmes desses sorrisos.

No começo pensou ser somente uma paixonite adolescente, como a que tinha tido por Vitor Krum; não admitia que isso ficasse ainda pior. Esse tipo de coisa era secundária no momento. Já era maior de idade e a guerra tinha acabado. A coisa não havia piorado, de fato, havia um pouco retrocedido pela falta de contato de ambos. Pelo menos até aquela noite.

Naquela noite fazia um ano em que o Lorde das Trevas havia caído definitivamente. A reunião estava marcada n'A Toca, todos estariam lá. _Todos_.

Se arrumou simples, com uma calça jeans reta, uma sapatilha marrom, uma camiseta de banda uma banda trouxa que havia ganho dos pais e um casaco leve. Aparatou em frente a casa, como gostava dos Weasley.

Rony havia tentado namorá-la depois da guerra, mas acabou começando a namorar Parvati e estava na Índia com ela. Ao entrar, reconheceu vários rostos. Remo Lupin, Tonks, Jorge, Fred, Angelina Johnson. Luna correu para abraçá-la, sendo seguida por Neville, Gina, Harry e Ron.

Muitas perguntas estavam sendo feitas, todos queriam saber um da vida do outro. Teddy corria pela casa, caçando o pulôver de Gina. A amiga estava terminando a escola e já estava na mira das Harpias de Holyhead. Harry estava fazendo o curso para ser auror. Pouca coisa havia mudado.

Ainda introvertida, foi a cozinha falar com Molly. Quando a matriarca dos Weasley a viu, correu os seus braços pela castanha. Era mais uma filha para a mulher.

"Hermione, não está se alimentando direito. Não pode ficar sem comer, querida, vai adoecer", falou enquanto apontava a varinha para um prato recheado de coisas gostosas, fazendo-o flutuar até a castanha.

Não adiantaria protestar, teria de comer, sem mas. Não se sentia a vontade para ficar na sala, todos a olhavam como se ainda fosse esquisita e irritante sabe-tudo.

Comeu em silêncio até que viu um cão negro entrando pela porta da cozinha.

"Almofadinhas, volte a ser Sirius, está dentro de casa e suas patas estão sujando o chão", falou a mulher em falsa zanga.

O cão se transformou em homem e começou a resmungar da prima.

"Hermione Granger! Quanto tempo não a vejo! Ainda está trabalhando no ministério?", ele tomou a mao dela na sua e beijou os nós dos dedos.

Ela estranhou a acessibilidade dele, mas não o afastou. Talvez o homem precisasse daquilo. Ele tirou um pergaminho do bolso e entregou a Molly. A Senhora Weasley leu atentamente e não havia mais uma gota de sangue em seu rosto. Poderia ser só algo muito forte para deixá-la daquele jeito. Hermione pediu para olhar e viu o selo do Ministério da Magia.

 _Por meio deste, informamos que todos os bruxos solteiros da Grã-Bretanha, em qualquer faixa etária após a maioridade, deverão se casar em no máximo trinta dias. A guerra levou muitos de nós, e precisamos continuar vivos. Pedimos que providenciem um par e os documentos necessários o mais rápido possível. Se não for possível, faremos um arranjo obedecendo todas as normas deste:_

 _1\. Puros-sangue: Preferível união com nascidos trouxa ou mestiços;_

 _2\. Mestiços: União em qualquer combinação, porém, sujeita a aprovação do conselho;_

 _3\. Nascidos Trouxa: Preferível união a puros-sangue e mestiços, sendo aconselhável a escolha de um puro-sangue._

Notícias como essa circulavam há meses, mas nada de concreto havia sido anunciado. O seu pergaminho deve ter chego ao mesmo tempo que o de Sirius, mas como não estava em casa para receber, não soube.

"Isso é injusto! Eu... Eu... Eu... Eu não sei como arranjar um marido puro-sangue! Isso estava sendo especulado há meses no ministério mas nunca se chegou a um consenso. E agora isso?", a castanha estava visivelmente abalada.

Alguns nomes passaram pela sua cabeça: Fred ainda estava solteiro, Carlinhos também. Mas a maioria já estava casada, ou pelo menos, compromissada. Rony se casaria com Parvati e Harry com Gina, Jorge agora namorava Angelina. Olívio Wood também estava solteiro, pelo que lembrava.

Um estranho aumento no tom da conversa sugeriu que outros pergaminhos haviam sido entregues pela lareira.

Hermione se levantou e foi de encontro às pessoas que estavam na sala.

"... Gina e eu já havíamos decidido mesmo antes dessa lei idiota começar a vigorar, só estávamos esperando o momento certo pra contar", falava Harry abraçado a Gina.

"Bom, então já que teremos que casar, Angelina Johnson, você aceita este pobre Weasley como seu marido forçadamente pela lei?", falou Jorge, se ajoelhando e arrancando risadas de todos. E não foi que ela aceitou?

Viu Fred e Carlinhos se afastarem. Ela acabou contando demais com isso. No momento, sentiu uma mão quente em seu ombro. Era Sirius.

"Podemos?", ele a chamou de volta a cozinha, deixando todo o alvoroço de lado.

Molly não estava mais lá, havia apenas uma torta de banana em cima da mesa com uma fatia faltando e um prato sujo. Ele fez para que ela se sentasse e ela atendeu ainda temerosa, não sabia o que aquele homem queria com ela.

"Bom, essa lei pegou muitos de nós desprevenidos... Ainda não decidi bem o que fazer, e você?", ele perguntou descontraído.

"Não temos escolha, é isso ou uma passagem só de ida para o mundo trouxa", ela sabia das consequências que isso implicava, não se casar. Se não se casasse, poderia ser expulsa da comunidade bruxa. "Já pensou em alguém? As minhas opções se esgotaram no momento em que os pergaminhos entraram pela lareira", ela sorriu triste.

"Você foi a minha primeira escolha", aquilo havia sido um baque, Hermione acabou por cuspir a cerveja amanteigada que bebia. "Pode parecer insanidade, mas é verdade. Hermione Granger precisa de um marido, e eu preciso de uma esposa também, nenhum de nós sai perdendo. O que me diz?", ele sorriu confiante.

"Preciso... De um tempo... Mas não demoro muito para lhe dar uma resposta", ela se levantou e aparatou no caminho.

Quando se deu conta, já estava na sala da sua casa. Não era muito grande, era um apartamento normal, para as suas necessidades. Ficava no Beco Diagonal, no mesmo prédio em que moravam Fred e Jorge. Descalçou os sapatos e foi ao banheiro no intuito de tomar um banho quente. Durante os minutos que passou debaixo do chuveiro, pensou realmente no que lhe havia sido proposto.

Não havia dito a ninguém que tinha uma queda por Sirius Black desde a adolescência. E agora ele pedia para se casar com ela por causa dessa maldita lei. Algo não se encaixava, ela sentia. Teria que descobrir.

.

.

.

.

O que estava se passando na cabeça dele quando falou para Hermione Granger se casar com ele? Passou pela cabeça dele o mesmo que passou na cabeça de Lupin: não era certo alimentar tais sentimentos que sabia que desenvolvera por ela e ela por ele.

Hermione era uma menina bonita para ele, e foi ficando mais bonita com o passar dos anos. Só se deu conta de que algo crescia em seu peito durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, quando temeu que algo acontecesse a ela. Mas então ela o salvou de Antonio Dolohov quando ele lançou uma maldição da morte.

A guerra levou boas pessoas, mas ainda pode deixar muitas vivas.

Havia encontrado com ela umas quatro vezes no ministério, andando pelos corredores com rolos de pergaminhos nos braços. Sempre se cumprimentavam com acenos discretos. Ela ainda vestia o mesmo casaco azul que usara na guerra. Quando Hogwarts fora reconstruída, alguns alunos voltaram desesperadamente para terminar o ano letivo e ela foi um deles. Sirius sentiu-se leve como uma pena quando fora inocentado de todos os crimes, era livre de novo.

Uma proposta o havia surpreendido também: Minerva McGonagall o havia chamado para ocupar o cargo de Professor de Transfigurações, visto que ele era agora também um animago autorizado. Relutou um pouco em aceitar, mas no final voltou para aquela que era a única que considerava o seu lar. Aplicaria os últimos exames na próxima semana. Lupin também havia voltado como professor de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas. Com Voldemort morto, a maldição do cargo morreu com ele.

Setes dias haviam se passado desde que foi à Toca. Agora só restavam vinte e um dias. Começou a pensar em outras opções, não haviam muitas. Preferia morar no castelo que no Largo Grimmauld.

Uma coruja marrom pousou em sua janela com uma carta no bico. Não recebia muitas cartas, geralmente era a sua prima Andrômeda que perguntava se necessitava de algo ou Harry pedindo algum conselho. Quando abriu o envelope, viu a letra caprichada e sorriu de lado.

 _Sirius Black, não sei ainda o que pensar sobre essa maldita lei, mas aceito sua proposta. Me encontre em dois dias para que possamos acertar tudo o que for necessário._

 _H. G._

Sentiu uma ansiedade no estômago e um frio na espinha ao mesmo tempo. Ela havia aceitado. No final da carta dizia que o encontraria no parquinho a algumas quadras da casa.

Dois que se passaram arrastando para Sirius. Não sabia se usaria a sua motocicleta trouxa, mas preferiu ir de Almofadinhas, despertaria menos suspeitas.

O cão saiu calmamente de casa no horário combinado. Ela já estava lá, sentada em um balanço. Ele se aproximou e lambeu a mão dela.

"Almofadinhas... Harry me disse que o pai dele sugeriu que você se transformasse em cão permanentemente. Por que não? Sempre escolhe aparecer como um Sinistro", ela afagou a orelha dele.

O cão olhou para os lados e constatou que não havia ninguém além deles ali, era domingo. Então ele voltou a ser homem. Vestia uma camisa de botões preta e um colete no tom mais escuro de azul e uma calça preta. Ele se sentou no outro balanço e riu da pergunta.

"Eu não me acostumaria a ser cão. Obrigado por ter aceitado minha proposta, isso beneficia a ambos", ele disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos. "Quando você quer ir ao Ministério para resolvermos isso?"

"Calma, precisamos primeiro definir algumas questões. Vamos morar aqui, no Largo Grimmauld?", ela perguntou decidida.

"Sim, se você quiser. Só evite passar perto do retrato de minha mãe, ela está passando dos limites ultimamente. Se quiser, pode ter um quarto só seu", ele falou um pouco receoso.

"Não me importo em dividir o quarto com você", a essa altura o rosto da castanha já estava bastante quente. "Tem pressa para ir ao Ministério? Molly gostará de saber que encontrei alguém depois de todos os berradores que me mandou", dessa vez ela riu.

"Bom, podemos ir semana que vem mesmo. Não temos tanto tempo assim, o ministério nos mandou outro pergaminho adicionando condições", ele bufou na última parte.

O ministério havia mando um novo pergaminho dizendo que assim que o casamento fosse oficializado, se contaria um ano para que a primeira gestação fosse confirmada e mais um ano para a segunda. Isso definitivamente tirou o sono de Sirius. Uma coisa é casar, morar juntos; outra é saber que a lei os obriga a ir para a cama. O homem ainda não estava pronto pra isso e provavelmente a castanha menos ainda.

Sirius tomou a mão de Hermione na sua. "Vai dar tudo certo, Mione", ele piscou e sorriu de lado.

"Sim", ela encostou a cabeça o ombro dele.

.

.

.

.

Hermione aparatou durante a noite em frente a casa dos pais. Já estava bem escuro e sabia que eles estariam em casa. Girou a chave na maçaneta, quando entrou, sentiu a casa invadida pelo cheiro de bolo de cenoura. Descalçou o tênis e andou até a cozinha.

Fora abraçada calorosamente pelos pais. Sentia-se mal por não saber como contar que se casaria.

"Mamãe, papai, tenho algo a dizer", ela disse empurrando o pratinho do bolo suavemente. "Há alguns dias entrou em vigor uma nova lei no mundo bruxo. Todo e qualquer bruxo maior de idade que estivesse solteiro deveria se casar em no máximo trinta dias a contar do recebimento do seu pergaminho".

"Querida, como? Não está nem namorando, como vai casar?", o pai da castanha disse tirando os óculos para coçar os olhos.

"Eles exigem uma união para que a população bruxa não desapareça. Morreram muitos de nós durante a guerra", ela baixou os olhos.

Depois que os encontrou na Austrália, Hermione contou aos pais tudo o que acontece e sobre o feitiço de memória que os aplicou para que ficassem salvos. Não se pode dizer que eles aceitaram, mas entenderam o porquê de ela fazer isso.

"Eu já tenho alguém", ela surpreendeu com a fala.

"É aquele rapaz, Ronald Weasley? Eu sempre soube que formariam um bom casal", o Sr. Granger disse sorrindo.

"Não, pai, é outra pessoa. Ron se casou com uma colega nossa de Hogwarts, Parvati", ela estava tentando ser o mais cautelosa que conseguia com as palavras. Não queria assustá-los logo de cara dizendo que se casaria com um homem vinte anos mais velho que ela. "O nome dele é Sirius. Ele é um bom homem, de uma família tradicional e quase extinta. O conheço há alguns anos e sempre teve uma faísca entre nós", ela sentiu o rosto queimar quando disse isso. Ela sentia uma faísca, não tinha certeza se Sirius sentia também. Os pais nada disseram, ela já havia atingido a maioridade. "Vamos nos casar semana que vem e faremos uma pequena recepção n'A Toca. Gostaria que fossem", ela sorriu fracamente.

"Meu amor, nós vamos, não se preocupe", a sua mãe falou afagando os volumosos cabelos da castanha. "É muita coisa para decidir em pouco tempo. Temos que ver vestidos, o bolo, a música", a Sra. Granger enumerava enquanto derramava algumas lágrimas. Hermione as reconhecia como sendo um misto de apreensão e leve felicidade.

Tudo seria feito com calma, apesar de ter um casamento para planejar em uma semana. Saindo da casa dos pais, aparatou na frente da Gemialidades Weasley, por sorte ainda estavam abertos. Fred e Jorge havia se mostrado ainda mais unidos depois da guerra.

"Hermione, querida", falou Fred.

"Estamos quase fechando", disse Jorge.

"Mas se quiser, pode nos acompanhar em um jantar romântico", disse Fred dessa vez.

"Agradeço a oferta, mas se quiserem assistir algum filme, estou livre esta noite", ela disse piscando marotamente, entrando na brincadeira deles.

Hermione os ajudou a fechar a loja e caminharam até o prédio onde moravam. Subiram até o apartamento da castanha e se jogaram no sofá. Ela foi a cozinha e quando voltou, estava com uma garrafa de refrigerante e alguns sacos de salgadinhos nos braços. Colocou um filme trouxa chamado O Advogado do Diabo, um suspense.

"Mione, já encontrou alguém para se casar? Cátia e eu assinaremos os papeis amanhã", Fred falava suspirante.

"Sim, encontrei", ela disse rapidamente tentando fugir do assunto.

"Então quem é? Merlin, você vai se casar com Malfoy, por isso não quer dizer o nome dele?", Jorge colocou a mão no peito, em falsa ofensa.

"Sirius", a castanha falou baixinho. Pressionou os olhos, esperando algum tipo de reprovação da parte deles. Com Harry no curso de Auror e Ron viajando com Parvati, os gêmeos acabaram se tornando muito próximos dela.

"Até que enfim ele tomou uma atitude!", Fred vibrava. "Mione, amor, Sirius só fez o que tinha vontade de fazer desde que você atingiu a maioridade. Já estávamos cansados dele se lamentando pelos cantos pela doce amada", ele colocou o dorso da mão na testa, dramatizando a situação, rindo. "O seu escorregão por ele é correspondido".

Por alguns segundos, Hermione Granger ficou sem ação. Apenas movia os lábios como se fosse proferir algo. Não foi preciso Fred ou Jorge dizerem algo, apenas a abraçaram em sinal de parabéns.

"Esperem Molly Weasley saber disso", falou Jorge maroto.


	2. Chapter 2

Explicação para o Sirius continuar vivo: Bellatrix acertou outra pessoa, algum outro comensal.  
Aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

Sirius quase não pregou os olhos durante a noite, estava completamente ansioso pelo dia seguinte. Se casaria com Hermione Granger. Em sua concepção, nem tomando um balde de Felix felicis estaria se sentindo como agora. Passou a semana toda ajudando-a com a mudança, levando os seus livros e outros pertences para a casa dos Black.

Monstro não estava satisfeito em tê-la como senhora, a havia chamado de sangue ruim um par de vezes na frente do homem. Era um ambiente hostil para ela, o retrato de Walburga gritava insultos toda vez que ela colocava os pés no casarão. Sem falar nas cabeças dos elfos, que a atordoavam. Tentara sem sucesso remover todas essas coisas.

Tomou o seu rotineiro copo de uísque de fogo, sentindo o líquido lhe queimar a garganta. Foi estranho contar aos primos Weasley que se casaria com Hermione. Harry estava lá com Gina.

Cada um reagiu de uma forma. Molly quase o azarou, Arthur ficou estranhamente feliz, assim como Gina. Harry ficou um pouco pensativo. Rony esboçou um pouco de ciúmes embora já tivesse se casado com Parvati; eles haviam casado na Índia.

Nem ele mesmo sabia como reagir.

Podia lembrar do que o afilhado disse.

"Eu lembro do modo como a olhava. Carinhoso, respeitoso, e ela retribuía. Também lembro que você sofreu muito quando ela foi procurar as horcruxes comigo, embora não quisesse demonstrar. Não se quebrem, por favor".

.

.

.

.

Os dias até o casamento no ministério passaram voando. Não sabia se era pela quantidade de trabalho ou pelos preparativos do casamento. Era o grande dia, ela pensou. Ao por do sol, quando saísse de lá, seria Hermione Black.

Toda vez que ela pensava nisso, sorria um pouco abobalhada. Era uma maldita lei de casamento que os forçava, não deveria ser assim. Talvez fosse a tal da faísca. Sem querer lembrou do que ele disse na Batalha de Hogwarts.

 _"Você é especial, Hermione, de tantas formas que não consigo nem enumerar. Eu... Fique bem"._

Haviam marcado de se encontrar às 15h no Departamento de Uniões. Ela trajava uma camisa cinza de botões e uma saia preta rodada de cintura alta, com um par surrado de sapatilhas pretas e um coque mal feito. Estava com ar cansado e andava depressa. Ao chegar na porta certa, o viu sentando em um banco fitando o chão. Ele ainda tinha bastante do ar melancólico apesar de alguns sorrisos escaparem.

"Sirius, está na hora", ela sorriu para ele. Ele estava vestido um pouco formal, em suas tradicionais vestes negras. Ele ofereceu o braço e ela prontamente aceitou.

Eles andaram até o balcão e uma senhora os atendeu cordialmente. Entregou a eles os pergaminhos e pediu para que lessem atentamente e assinassem imediatamente. A castanha percebeu que não importava, aqueles documentos teriam que ser assinados.

Se demoraram um pouco até que ela começou a assinar, sendo seguido por ele. As assinaturas brilharam no momento em que a mulher acenou com varinha em cima dos pergaminhos, como que dando alguma autenticação.

"Você agora passa a assinar como Hermione Jean Black. Que Merlin os faça felizes. Próximos", ela gritou.

Era isso? Tão simples e agora estavam casados?

Eles saíram e não sabiam bem como agir. A castanha fitava os próprios sapatos e ele olhava incessantemente pela janela. Ele tomou a mão dela na dele e entrelaçaram os dedos, acabou puxando-a para um abraço inesperado.

" _Hermione Jean Black_. Até que combina com você", ele riu fracamente e a beijou na testa. "Amanhã teremos uma festa pequena n'A Toca, Ginevra e Andrômeda não param de falar sobre isso. Tenho que voltar para casa, para acertar algumas coisas para recebê-la. Nos vemos amanhã, Mione", ele se afastou lentamente e atravessou a porta.

Por um segundo ela sentou como se um pedaço minúsculo do seu coração tivesse se desintegrado por causa da frieza melancólica dele. Se sentiu triste por ele.

.

.

.

.

No dia seguinte foi acordada por sua mãe ligando para o seu telefone. Estava na entrada trouxa do Caldeirão Furado. Tinha se esquecido completamente que teria de buscá-la e dormiu um pouco mais que deveria. Escovou os dentes com pressa e fez um rabo de cavalo. Desceu e andou poucos metros até onde deveria acenar com a varinha para que os tijolos se mexessem. A segurou pela mão e aparataram.

Passaram o dia todo conversando e fazendo coisas que não faziam há anos. Ao se aproximar da hora que sairiam, fizeram a sua higiene e arrumaram bagagens para levar a Toca. Acabaram aparatando com Fred e Jorge, que fizeram gracejos sobre como ela ficaria em um vestido de noiva.

Surpreendeu a todos quando chegou de moletom e desarrumada, boa parte dos convidados já estavam lá. Subiu para o quarto de Gina onde estavam Molly, Tonks, Andrômeda, Parvati e Gina.

"Mione! Pensamos que já viria arrumada! Estamos curiosas para ver o seu vestido!", Gina falava entusiasmada enquanto pegava algumas escovas de cabelo e a forçava a sentar em uma cadeira. "Você será a noiva mais bonita que essa casa já viu, mais bonita até que Fleur", a amiga riu maliciosamente recebendo um leve tapa no braço por sua mãe.

Gina poderia ter usado a sua varinha para fazer um penteado, mas preferiu fazer ao modo trouxa, com as mãos. Trançou delicadamente cada mecha rebelde da castanha em uma trança de princesa e adornou o seu cabelo com pequenas pérolas. Fez uma maquiagem leve, apenas para esconder as suas olheiras e optou por um batom claro. Quando se levantou, foi até a mala e buscou o vestido. A amiga viu e deixou a boca aberta por um momento, depois sorriu amavelmente, aprovando.

Era um vestido cor creme, com rendas delicadas e uma saia em babados simples. Quando o vestiu, parecia uma princesa, realmente. Estava nervosa, o frio na barriga estava tomando conta dela. Já tremia o suficiente para precisar ficar sentada.

Harry entrou no quarto, seria ele que a levaria para Sirius. Achava que não precisava de tudo isso, já estavam casados mesmo. O menino da cicatriz a abraçou como um irmão e andou em direção à porta.

"Calma, Mione, Sirius já está aqui", isso não fez com relaxasse.

Desceram as escadas e andaram em direção a porta. Uma pequena tenda havia sido armada do lado de fora. Já havia música e alguns até já estavam comendo. Sirius conversava animado com Lupin e Arthur, lembrando dos anos em Hogwarts. Achou os seus cabelos um tanto bonitos, enteados para trás. Ela notou que ele vestia um terno trouxa negro e tinha um copo de uísque de fogo em sua mão direita.

Harry encostou a ponta da varinha na garganta e falou. "Senhoras e senhores, Hermione Jean Black", foi conduzida até o centro da tenda onde Sirius estava.

Hermione o viu sorrir fracamente. Essa ainda era uma de suas características pós-guerra. Ele caminhou até ela e tomou a sua mão na dele, entrelaçou o braço na cintura dela e começaram a dançar. A essa altura, estava tocando uma música trouxa, Every Breath You Take. Todos os olhavam, ainda não haviam trocado sequer uma palavra. Ele roçou o nariz no rosto dela, parecendo apaixonado. Ela sorriu com isso. Quando a música acabou, fora aplaudidos pelos presentes. Sirius fez uma reverência marota e todos riram.

"Está... Deslumbrante, Mimi", ele falou depois de um suspiro melancólico.

"Mimi?", ela riu um pouco.

"Um apelido carinhoso. Se não gostar, pod-"

"Tudo bem, eu gosto", ela disse timidamente. Estava muito nervosa para discordar de algo.

Estavam juntos, de braços dados, recebendo apertos de mão e abraços de amigos e familiares. Os pais dela sentiam-se deslocados e olhavam um pouco duvidosos para Sirius. Era um homem feito, um pouco mais novo que eles. A todo momento, parecia que o pai da castanha iria pegá-la pela cintura, colocá-la no ombro a contragosto e iria levá-la embora por estar claramente contra essa união, agora que conhecia o noivo.

As fotos foram feitas, muitos dançaram mais um pouco. Fred com Cátia Bell, Jorge com Angelina Johnson, Carlinhos com uma moça romena, Guilhermina. Harry e Gina estava abraçados conversando algo que não pode ouvir. Neville e Luna chegaram atrasados, também haviam se casado naquela semana. Sirius voltou a sua atenção a ela depois de conversar mais um pouco com Lupin e Arthur.

"Já quer ir?", ele perguntou roçando um dedo no antebraço dela, fazendo-a corar.

"Sim, está ficando tarde", ela sorriu sem graça.

"Amigos e familiares, muito obrigado pela recepção calorosa. Senhor e senhora Granger, podem ter certeza de que cuidarei muito bem de Hermione. O último ano foi cheio de paz e graças a Merlin, logo terminaremos mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts e eu poderei enfim sair em lua de mel com minha esposa", ele falou em tom maroto. A castanha o cutucou nas costelas e ele continuou. "Passamos por tempos calmos e espero que possamos continuar assim. Me desculpem as palavras sinceras, nunca havia me imaginado casando, ainda me sinto perdido. Mas então a conheci. Não era justo na época, fazê-la perder um pouco da juventude por mim, parecia egoísta. Depois a guerra estourou e ela foi embora com meu afilhado. Eu temi pela vida deles e principalmente a dela, que fosse capturada e morta. Foi uma eternidade sem notícias até que a escola fora atacada. Ela estava lá, suja de poeira e fuligem. Eu disse que ela era especial, naquele momento ainda era egoísta pedir para ficar comigo e só Merlin sabe o quanto foi difícil. E agora ela está aqui, casada comigo. Muito obrigada por estarem aqui", ele disse voltando a ser melancólico e triste.

Naquele momento, todos souberam o quanto Sirius amava Hermione de todo o coração.

.

.

.

.

Havia bebido um pouco mais do que gostaria, só assim conseguiria ter uma noite um pouco mais tranquila de sono, sem os pesadelos de Azkaban. Acordar suado e aos berros havia se tornado rotina desde que fugira da prisão. Depois os pesadelos passaram a ter nome e sobrenome, o medo o fazia sonhar que ela seria tirada dele. Mas ainda bebia para poder esquecer de tudo.

Aparataram na clássica sala de estar dos Black. Desde que teve a ideia de se casar com Hermione, andou dedicando boa parte do seu tempo a arrumar aquela casa antiga, deixando-a limpa. As paredes não descascavam mais e as janelas não estavam mais cobertas de fuligem. Em fato, aquela casa não parecia mais tão velha assim. Não haviam mais tantas coisas que lembrassem da insistente supremacia puro-sangue que Orion e Walburga Black pregavam, além do retrato da própria Sra. Black. Qualquer um que entrasse ali, veria apenas uma casa muito antiga um pouco bem cuidada. As cabeças de elfos haviam sido retiradas com a ajuda de Molly.

Notou que Hermione não parava de olhar para tudo, como se fosse uma nova casa.

Havia adquirido alguns eletrônicos e eletrodomésticos trouxas, como uma televisão e uma antena por satélite e um aparelho de som. Colocou uma música para tocar, tinha um certo gosto por rock trouxa então escolheu Ronnie James Dio para tocar, uma balada que sabia que ela gostaria como um som ambiente.

"Quando você arrumou a casa?", ela perguntou por fim.

"Você esteve bastante ocupada no ministério e me deu a chave do seu apartamento para que eu mesmo fizesse a mudança, se veio aqui duas vezes na última semana, foi muito. Digamos que tive tempo suficiente para isso", ele falou zombeteiro.

"Tive que trabalhar um pouco mais para garantir que eu passasse o final de semana sem preocupações. Ainda quer beber? Podemos abrir uma garrafa de uísque de fogo", ela falou tímida.

"Não precisa fazer isso, Mione. Sei que deve estar assustada com tudo isso e essas condições malucas. Não se force tanto", ele falou se sentando no braço do sofá e a puxando pelas mãos em sua direção. "Não precisa se obrigar a fazer essas coisas, vamos ter tempo suficiente. O resto das nossas vidas parece um bom tempo", ele riu fracamente enquanto pousava as duas mãos na cintura da castanha.

Ela aproximou lentamente o seu rosto ao dele, e plantou um beijo em sua bochecha direita, como que agradecendo por isso. Em um súbito momento de coragem, ele delicadamente virou o rosto dela e a beijou.

Um beijo casto e não demorado, o suficiente para que fizesse ambos não saberem como agir depois. Hermione apenas se afastou o levando consigo, se enlaçou seus braços ao pescoço dele e deu continuidade ao beijo. As mãos dele passeavam pela nuca da castanha, acariciando a raiz dos cabelos. Se movimentaram e foram de encontro a estante de livros. Ficaram alguns bons minutos se beijando e trocando carinhos até que se separaram.

"Melhor dormirmos, Mimi. Vai ser melhor assim", viu a feição ferida que ela esboçou quando disse isso. Ele não estava pronto pra tirar a virgindade de uma menina. Por mais que a guerra a tivesse amadurecido, ainda tinha as mesmas feições joviais de anos antes.

Subiram as escadas em direção ao quarto de Sirius. Hermione nunca havia estado lá, não sabia como era. Mas quando entrou, viu um quarto um pouco sombrio, com cortinas escuras nas janelas e uma espaçosa cama dossel. Tudo parecia especialmente arrumado para eles. Ela abriu as cortinas e deixou que a luz da lua entrasse no cômodo. O homem não se opôs a isso, a deixou bem a vontade para que fosse ao banheiro e fizesse a sua higiene antes dele.

Assim que ela terminou, foi a vez dele. Tomou um banho quente demorado, sentindo cada gota de água morna cair sobre a pele fazendo-o relaxar. Ou pelo menos tentar relaxar. Se enxugou e vestiu um velho pijama verde.

Ao voltar ao quarto, viu que ela já estava dormindo. Vestia um pijama simples, uma camisa branca da Minnie Mouse e um short preto. Deitava encolhida na cama, com um pouco de recato até. Percebeu uma pequena mancha na fronha branca e constatou que havia chorado um pouco. Se sentiu culpado, mas não queria apressar as coisas, ainda não era hora. Deitou-se devagar na cama e entrou debaixo das grossas cobertas. Assim que percebeu que ela já dormia pesadamente, a trouxe para mais perto, com a finalidade aconchegá-la em seus braços.

"A hora vai chegar, Mimi, não tenha pressa", ele disse por fim, beijando os cabelos volumosos dela e afagando-os até que dormisse.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sirius um pouco amargo e melancólico... Mas ainda sim, tentando fazer parecer um casal normal, coloquemos desse jeito rs  
E o apelido? To achando que a Hermione ta aceitando por causa da repentina acessibilidade dele, só acho rsrsrs  
Gostaram?


	3. Chapter 3

Agradecimentos a Dama Layla e sak093 por adicionarem a história a suas bibliotecas :)

* * *

Acordou com o quarto sendo invadido pela ainda fraca luz do sol. Não soube ao certo em que momento da noite havia ido parar nos braços dele, mas tinha certeza que havia dormido sozinha. Ele ressonava baixinho, o peito subia e descia de forma compassada. Se desvencilhou cuidadosamente do abraço dele e levantou da cama. Rumou o malão que usara em Hogwarts, que cabia todas as suas roupas e sapatos, e tirou de dentro uma pequena necessaire com produtos de higiene pessoal. Entrou no banheiro e cuidadosamente distribuiu os produtos em cima da bancada e nos armários; era o seu banheiro também.

Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Quando saiu, ele ainda dormia pesado. Lembrou-se do sentimento de rejeição plantado em seu peito quando ele disse que ainda não era hora. Como ele teve a ousadia de declarar um sentimento tão puro a todos e fazer isso com ela logo em seguida? Mas sabia bem do que ele estava falando, da pureza dela. Não podia deixar de se sentir aborrecida, era como se ele não quisesse fazê-la sua.

Mas também tinha dúvidas se sentia pronta para dar um passo tão importante quanto esse.

Prendeu os volumosos cabelos em um coque mal feito, calçou as pantufas de gatinho e desceu para a cozinha. Estava fria. Monstro não estava lá, então sentiu-se mais a vontade para começar a preparar um café. Pegou uma pequena leiteira pendurada em cima de sua cabeça e a encheu com água, colocando-a para esquentar no fogão com magia. Enquanto isso, foi até a dispensa tentar encontrar o pó de café. Voltou ao cômodo com o que foi buscar e ainda uma caixa de leite. Apenas por isso, percebeu que Sirius era adepto de mercados trouxas, sorriu ao constatar.

Colocou um pouco do pó no coador e viu o filete de água se transformar em café, naturalmente. Haviam canecas na prateleira superior, ela pegou uma preta e encheu até a metade adicionando um pouco de leite e açúcar. Querendo ou não, fazer um simples café ainda era uma espécie de terapia para a castanha.

Andou em direção a sala de estar da casa, sentou-se no espaçoso sofá e ligou o aparelho de televisão. No momento passavam reprises de seriados americanos e pelo canal em que estava, logo passaria um episódio de Plantão Médico. Bebericou um pouco da bebida fumegante enquanto esperava o episódio começar.

Ouviu um barulho vindo das escadas. Seu coração disparou com a possibilidade de Sirius estar indo de encontro a ela. Balançou a cabeça em negativa, pensando que mesmo se sentindo rejeitada, ainda sentia o coração disparar por causa dele.

Viu o elfo doméstico entrar no cômodo e torcer a boca em reprovação a ela.

"Não devia estar aqui, sangue ruim. Sirius é traidor de sangue", ele apenas entrou e abriu as cortinas. Saiu resmunando algo inteligível.

Essa era uma das coisas que teria de suportar ao morar naquele lugar. Não estava casada a nem vinte e quatro horas e já sentia vontade de voltar para o seu apartamento. Sabia que a sua vida não seria fácil ali.

O episódio começou e sorriu ao ver o sorriso de George Clooney novamente. O café já estava um pouco menos quente e ela pode bebericar a vontade entre um momento e outro. Não percebeu quando ele entrou no cômodo, apenas o sentiu quando ele se sentou no braço no sofá.

"Bom dia, esposa", ele disse entre o bocejo.

"Bom dia", ela se limitou a responder sem direcionar o seu olhar a ele.

"Por que não aproveitamos o dia para conversar? Acho que precisamos", ele falou sem perceber o modo frio dela. A viu concordar com a cabeça sem desviar os olhos do aparelho.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e viu uma caneca com café. Levou a peça aos lábios e gemeu. "Você faz um café muito bom", ele pode perceber um leve rubor e um sorriso tímido vindo dela. Tirou a varinha do bolso do robe de veludo negro e conjurou uma cesta com pãezinhos, um pote de geleia de morango e um bolo de chocolate. Tudo se materializou na mesinha de centro e ele tratou de pegar um brioche e cobri-lo com a geleia. Ele notou que ela não estava muito falante e julgou ser por causa da noite anterior.

Ficaram em silêncio, comendo até quase a metade da manhã. Sem proferir uma só palavra, ele entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dela. Ficou surpreso por ela não oferecer resistência ao carinho dele.

Sirius usou a varinha novamente. Conjurou uma caixinha de joias antiga. Era pequena e tinha o desenho de uma estrela cadente entalhada na tampa, parecia ser uma das relíquias dos Black. Ele abriu e dentro tinha um par de alianças prateadas. Ambas eram constituídas de duas ondulações deliciadas que formavam infinitos discretos. Ele a viu olhar com curiosidade as joias e e percebeu o sorriso dela ao vê-las.

"Eram de meus pais. O ramo principal dos Black sempre usou essas alianças, há quase vinte gerações. São de prata pura", ele falou colocando a menor no dedo anelar da mão esquerda da castanha.

Hermione tomou a outra e fez o mesmo com ele. Provavelmente o homem já devesse ter enfeitiçado a joia para que coubesse e estremeceu ao pensar que Walburga também usou aquela joia.

A castanha tomou coragem e perguntou. "Por que se negou a me ter ontem?", ela estava com o semblante sério.

Sirius a desejava, não tinha dúvidas disso. Se sentiu confuso por tê-la afastado com as palavras. Seria muito difícil essa conversa.

"Ainda não estamos prontos, Mimi. Eu ainda não estou pronto para isso", ele falou melancólico. Queria possuí-la, tê-la, fazê-la sua com todas as forças. Mas o momento não era esse.

"E quando acha que vai estar pronto? Eu me sinto pronta", ela disse indiferente.

"Não se apresse, ainda não é tempo. Não se force tanto", ele se levantou e beijou a testa dela. "Hoje é sábado, precisamos ir ao mercado. Gostaria de ir? É próximo daqui", ele disse maroto.

Hermione confirmou com um aceno leve com a cabeça, também se levantando.

.

.

.

.

O mercado ficava apenas algumas quadras da casa dos Black. Era tradicional, daqueles que pareciam que vendiam coisas orgânicas. Ele saiu de casa vestido como um trouxa: jeans azul escuro, tênis All Star surrado e um suéter vinho escuro. Hermione estava mais acostumada com as vestimentas, escolheu um vestido no mesmo tom de vinho escuro e as mesmas sapatilhas surradas de sempre, adicionando um casaco preto.

Saíram de casa de mãos dadas andaram alguns minutos até lá. Entraram, buscaram um carrinho e começaram um pouco perdidos. Em meia hora de compras, já haviam escolhido o macarrão, ingredientes para molho bolognesi, uns refrigerantes, doces, salgadinhos e um vinho.

A moça da caixa registradora era bonita, Hermione notou isso quando viu os olhos verde-esmeralda dela. Ela lançava alguns olhares descarados a Sirius e isso já estava irritando um pouco a castanha.

"São trinta e cinco libras, senhor Black", ela falava derretida. Ele deu cinquenta a moça e esperava o troco. "Não sabia que tinha uma filha, senhor Black. É uma moça muito bonita", ela falou com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

"Ela é minha esposa, Daisy, Hermione Black. Nos casamos há pouco tempo", Sirius nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-la, não alimentaria tais esperanças.

A garota ficou constrangida, e pediu perdão ao senhor e a senhora Black pelo infortúnio, não deveria ser tão intrometida. Hermione sentiu um leve ar de vencedora tomar o seu peito. Pegaram as sacolas e foram até a saída.

A castanha segurava algumas sacolas quando ele a abraçou pelo ombro. Já passava das 13h quando retornaram. Chovia fraco em Londres, não o suficiente para fazer estragos. Entraram correndo na casa e Monstro mostrou desprezo quando bateram os pés na entrada.

"Monstro, Hermione é a sua senhora agora, respeite-a, criatura", ele falou duro com o elfo. Sentiu os dedos dela afagando o seu braço dizendo que não havia necessidade disso.

Foram até a cozinha fazer o almoço. Não tinha tanta intimidade assim para cozinhar na casa dos Black mas Sirius a incentivou o caminho todo, dizendo que adoraria provar algo feito pela sua esposa. Como ela se orgulhava de todas as vezes que ele enchia a boca para dizer que ela era a sua esposa. Ainda não tinha esquecido o acontecimento da noite anterior, mas decidiu que se remoer por isso seria torturá-lo e ela não queria isso no momento.

Encheu uma panela com água para o macarrão e deixou-a ferver naturalmente, sem usar magia. Foi até engraçado pedir que o marido a ajudasse a fazer isso sem usar a varinha. A carne do molho já estava pronta, os tomates batidos com especiarias esperando apenas a massa ficar pronta.

Enquanto ela mexia o molho na panela, sentiu um sopro quente se aproximar de seu pescoço. Logo uma mão começou a afagar os seus cabelos na nuca. Sentiu um beijo ser depositado em seu ombro, com a barba roçando trazendo-lhe sensações gostosas.

"Mimi, não fique brava comigo", ele continuou trilhando beijos pelo ombro dela. O macarrão já estava quase pronto, ele a virou e roçou o seu nariz no pescoço dela, sentindo um cheiro adocicado de perfume, frutal e floral, ele reconheceu. "Teremos o nosso tempo, não se preocupe", ele terminou por beijar os lábios dela com castidade. Sentia a necessidade do gosto do beijo dela, do batom claro com gosto de morango.

Ela correspondeu na mesma intensidade, precisava sentir aqueles lábios colados nos dela. Um grunhido de Monstro os fez quebrar o momento. "Melhor pararmos, senão esse almoço não sai", ela disse ofegante.

Ele se afastou e se sentou à mesa. Ela escorreu a água e serviu dois pratos com a massa e o molho. Sentou-se com ele e comeram em silêncio, lado a lado. A castanha sentiu os dedos do homem se entrelaçarem aos dela ao final da refeição. Sentiu o coração disparar devido a acessibilidade dele no momento. Ainda tinha o olhar melancólico mas não pode deixar de sorrir pelo carinho.

Assim que rumaram a sala, foram surpreendido por Harry e Gina saindo da lareira. A rede de flu ainda era uma coisa que a incomodava.

"Sirius, Mione", disse o menino abraçando os dois, sendo seguido por Gina. "Viemos contar uma novidade".

Gina e Harry não paravam de se olhar, estavam apreensivos e se cutucavam com frequência.

"Gina e eu... Gina e eu estamos... Gina e eu estamos grávidos", ele disse por fim.

Sirius se levantou do sofá e abraçou o afilhado, dando os parabéns aos dois. Hermione também fez o mesmo.

"Estou de três meses. Ainda bem que o ano está acabando e logo vou me formar em Hogwarts", a ruiva disse entusiasmada.

Bem que o homem notou nas últimas semanas as constantes visitas da senhorita Weasley a ala hospitalar da escola. A danadinha estava grávida.

"Então isso quer dizer que serei avô, mas creio que minha esposa está muito jovem para ser avó", ele disse rindo, colocando os braços envolta dela.

Ficaram os quatro conversando e logo o casal foi embora.

Ela subiu, tomou um banho demorado e ainda com os cabelos revoltosos molhados, vestiu o pijama da Minnie e se deitou na cama. A noite estava fria, então ela logo estava debaixo das grossas mantas. Não demorou muito para ver o homem entrar no banheiro com a mesma finalidade que a dela.

Ele saiu já com a calça do moletom, sem camisa. Ela analisou cada uma das tatuagens que ele tinha. Eram provas de outra época, negra era. Ele também se deitou na cama. Não se falaram até ele beijar os lábios dela em sinal de boa noite.

Ele deitou para o lado e dormiu, deixando-a lendo Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo. Não demorou muito para que o sono chegasse e ela apagasse as luzes. Dormiu um sono quieto até que ouviu gemidos. Era algo sobre Tiago e Lílian, sobre Harry, sobre ela mesma. Eram coisas tão desconexas que não conseguiu entender.

"Sirius... Sirius... Sirius... Almofadinhas... Sirius", ela chamou balançando-o até que ele abriu os olhos assustado.

"Desculpe, Mimi, por ter que presenciar isso", ele passou uma mão nos cabelos, arrastando-os para trás.

"Não precisa se desculpar, eu também sonho com aquele dia", ela disse distante. Se aconchegou nos braços dele, sabia que ele precisaria ser confortado. "Eu estou aqui por você e você está aqui por mim, não tema".

Ele afagou os cabelos dela e trouxe o seu rosto de encontro ao dele, beijando-a cautelosamente. Enquanto um tivesse o outro, nada poderia tirá-los dessa imersão de sentimentos em que estavam entrando.


	4. Chapter 4

Agradecimentos a Dama Layla por comentar 3

Agradecimentos a Bella LSA por adicionar a história à sua biblioteca :)

* * *

A castanha acompanhou-o até King's Cross para vê-lo pegar o expresso para Hogwarts. Se despediram de forma bastante acalorada, por assim dizer, despertando a inveja de muitas das alunas de Sirius.

Isso havia se tornado comum, arrancar suspiros das alunas. Se sentiu como um jovem, de volta aos seus tempos de escola. Os N. O. M.s e N. I. E. M.s seriam aplicados em poucos dias, depois haveria a formatura dos septuanistas. Viu Lupin com Teddy nos braços e imaginou como se sentiria com um filho. Nunca havia pensado nisso, mas confessou que desde que propusera casamento a Hermione, constantemente a imaginava com um filho seu. _Deles_. A lei dizia que eles teriam um ano para anunciar a primeira gestação e mais um para a segunda. Só pensava que uma hora iria ter de parar de se negar a ela.

Assim que entrou na cabine com o amigo, viu Hermione e Tonks acenarem, a última mais fervorosamente.

"O ano escolar está acabando, retornaremos em setembro. É como nos velhos tempos", Lupin riu.

"Sim", Sirius se limitou a responder.

"Algo errado? Com você e Hermione?", não pode deixar de perguntar.

"Eu sei que não devo toma-la por uma menina, mas não consigo. É jovem demais para perder o seu tempo comigo", ele disse melancólico.

Lupin sabia bem desses medos, foram os mesmos que sentiu quando começou a se relacionar com Tonks. Mas depois que realmente a viu como mulher, não pode deixar de pensar que poderia ser feliz ao lado dela. E Teddy era a prova disso.

"Talvez ela já esteja pronta para os próximos passos, tente pensar nisso. A guerra amadureceu todos eles, as perdas os fizeram assim".

Hermione não parecia uma criança. Era uma adulta, conversava e se expressava como tal. Tinha um bom cargo no Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas, havia fundado a F. A. L. E., Sirius sorria com isso, eram pequenas coisas que a faziam ser interessante aos olhos dele.

Quando chegaram em Hogsmeade, Hagrid os estava esperando com uma surpresa.

"Professor Lupin, professor Black", ele acenou amigavelmente. "Professor Black, tenho algo a devolver ao senhor, por favor", o meio gigante pediu para que ele o o seguisse até o grande pátio da estação. "Estava na hora de devolver".

Era a motocicleta que tinha quando jovem. Não pode deixar de sentir nostalgia ao ver o veículo. Estava limpa e um dos retrovisores estava consertado.

"Não precisava devolver, Hagrid", o homem falou calmamente.

"Sirius, é sua, sempre foi", ele dia enquanto dava as chaves para ele. "Aproveite com Hermione", ele piscou fazendo Sirius perder completamente o chão.

Gritou para Lupin e disse que não iriam ser puxados por Trestálios naquele dia. Subiram na motocicleta e Sirius deu partida, em poucos minutos já estavam sobrevoando Hogwarts. Logo na entrada do castelo, Minerva os aguardava com a expressão carrancuda.

"Sirius Black e Remo Lupin! Vocês podem ter sido os garotos levados quando estudaram aqui, mas agora são professores, ajam como tal. Professor Black, guarde sua motocicleta em algum lugar em que não cause acidentes. E o senhor, professor Lupin, Horácio o aguarda na sala de poções."

Lupin se retirou e os dois ficaram sozinhos. Ela ainda tinha os mesmo olhos tristes os quais se lembrava. Nesses meses como professor, ficou bastante amigo de Minerva, tendo-a como uma figura materna, quase.

"Soube que se casou com a senhorita Granger, parabéns. Apesar de sempre imaginar que ela se casaria com Ronald Weasley", ela falou indiferente a última parte.

"Sim, ela é a nova Senhora Black", ele sorriu tentando encobrir o desconforto na boca do estômago.

Quando soube que Ron estava tentando namorar Hermione, sabia que talvez fosse o certo a se deixar fazer. Eles tinham a mesma idade, os mesmos dilemas juvenis, estariam bem um com o outro. Mas depois ela disse a Ron que não gostava dele desse modo, que gostava de outro. Nesse dia o seu coração quase saltou do peito, sabia que se tratava dele. Porém, lutou contra o que sentia e a deixou livre, mesmo assim. Pelo menos até a Lei do Casamento surgir. E não iria deixá-la só por um capricho.

Sempre andava pela escola na sua forma de grande cão negro, ouvia de algumas alunas comentando sobre como ele ficava bonito a casa dia que passava. Sentia o seu ego inflar a cada comentário como esse, ainda era um maroto.

.

.

.

.

Três semanas se passaram desde o casamento, infelizmente Sirius não conseguiu se desligar da escola devido aos exames finais e a formatura dos septuanistas. Hermione podia dizer que sentia a falta dele.

Não tinha muito com quem conversar no casarão Black e Monstro sempre a insultava, pelo menos até aquela noite. Sabia que só seria considerada a senhora da casa quando o elfo acatasse alguma ordem sua. Ele estava impossível e ela analisava um processo sobre contrabando de ovos de dragão da China. Ela gritou impaciente que ele se calasse. O elfo então o fez.

A casa era escondida, não estava na vista dos trouxas. Mas viu quando uma motocicleta buzinou na sua porta. Era Sirius na motocicleta que era de Hagrid.

Teve que ter bastante autocontrole para não pular no pescoço do marido assim que ele passou pela porta. Ele se vestia do modo trouxa e carregava um malão pesado. As férias finalmente haviam começado.

Ela ficou onde estava, sentada no chão de frente para a mesinha de centro. Um pouco indiferentes por quase não ter tido notícias e isso a irritou no começo.

Sirius conjurou um buquê de rosas amarelas antes de entrar na sala, seguindo-a. Descalçou os sapatos e andou até ela, sentando-se no sofá, milimétricamente na direção da castanha. Já passavam das oito da noite quando chegou.

Deixou as flores de lado e ainda receoso, pousou as mãos nos ombros da castanha. Ele começou a massagear levemente e não demorou muito para que ela largasse a pena que segurava e suspirasse longamente.

Ela queria se entregar a esse e mais muitos outros momentos de carinho, mas não podia deixar de ser dominada pelo medo de ser rejeitada novamente, como na que seria a noite de núpcias.

"Mimi?", ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

"Sim...", ela respondeu em meio a um suspiro.

"Onde gostaria de passar nossa lua de mel?", ele perguntou aproximando a sua boca do ouvido esquerdo dela.

Hermione tinha esquecido completamente disso. Tantos processos para analisar, tantos documentos a dar o parecer que tinha se esquecido de que não haviam tido uma lua de mel, como um casal normal devido as obrigações dele como professor.

"Portugal. É um país bonito, com uma história interessante", ela respondeu de olhos fechados, cedendo pouco a pouco às mãos dele.

"Não tem muitos bruxos em Portugal", ele falou em estranhamento.

"Por isso mesmo. Passaremos a lua de mel do modo trouxa", ela disse rindo.

"Hoteis trouxa, passeios trouxa. Mas você dirige o carro trouxa, andei sabendo que tem habilitação", ele disse maroto. Se levantou deixando-a confusa com isso.

Pediu que Monstro preparasse um jantar simples enquanto terminava de trabalhar. Notou a demora dele e estranhou. Subiu até o quarto do casal e a cama estava feita ainda. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e se sentiu tentada a se despir e ficar com ele, mas sabia que ele a negaria. Sentou na ponta da cama e o aguardou já com a sua tolha em mãos. Percebia que ele não se sentia à vontade para se trocar na frente dela, sempre saía do banheiro já vestido.

Ela nada disse quando ele saiu, apenas caminhou até o cômodo. Fechou a porta e sentiu um leve nó na garganta. Amar doía e tê-lo tão acessível e inacessível ao mesmo tempo era martirizante. Tinha certeza do que sentia por ele, principalmente depois da declaração que ele deu no casamento.

Deixou a água morna banhar o seu corpo de cima a baixo, me misturando a lágrimas teimosas que caíam. Terminou de lavar os cabelos ainda em leve choro. Se recompôs já de toalha, era Hermione Granger, a irritante sabe-tudo. Saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha verde e notou que ele estava sentado no seu lado da cama, agarrado ao travesseiro dela. Corou ao vê-lo assim, sem a proteção da máscara que ele mesmo criou.

Pegou um pijama azul dos Baby Looney Tunes, uma camisa branca com um baby frajola e um short azul clarinho junto com a roupa íntima. Se vestiu silenciosamente para não ser notada. Pelo menos pensou que não fosse ser.

"Pedi para Monstro trazer o jantar aqui no quarto. Passei em uma locadora trouxa e peguei alguns filmes e vou trazer o aparelho de televisão para cá. Está chovendo e pensei em ficarmos aqui", ele disse sem se virar, colocando o travesseiro no lugar.

Ela apenas murmurou em concordância. Sirius havia notado que ela estava lá, ouviu os pés dela descalços trilhando um caminho quase imperceptível até. Se controlou muito para que não virasse e observasse o corpo dela. Como estava conseguindo lutar contra esse instinto, nem ele mesmo sabia.

Não demorou muito para que Monstro entrasse no quarto com um carrinho tipo os de hotel e o deixasse no quarto. Sirius conjurou a televisão e o aparelho VHS.

Primeiro ele colocou um filme infantil chamado Matilda. O balconista tinha dito que era lançamento. Riram e ela acabou por pousar a cabeça no ombro dele. Ao perceber o contato dela, não resistiu e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela enquanto acenava com a varinha para que trocasse a fita. Comeram assistindo a um clássico trouxa chamado Carrie, a Estranha. Hermione disse que foi uma das melhores atuações de Sissy Spacek. A essa altura, ela já estava sentada entre as pernas dele, com o tronco apoiado no dele e ele dirigindo pequenos beijos em sua orelha, seu pescoço.

Não sabia se podia se acostumar com isso, com a acessibilidade e inacessibilidade dele ao mesmo tempo, mas apreciava esses pequenos momentos em que ele se deixava relaxar com ela.

Já passava da uma da madrugada quando colocaram o último filme. Ghost era um romance, o amor separado pela morte. Sirius já bocejava levemente e ela estava sentindo o peso do sono a invadir sem pedir permissão. Fechou os olhos durante alguns minutos e sentiu o toque carinhoso dos dedos dele em seu rosto, como se o desenhasse para lembrar de cada detalhe. Foi um esforço sobrehumano não sorrir com o contato dele. E ouviu atentamente tudo o que ele falou.

"Hermione... Tão jovem para estar em uma guerra, tão jovem para vencer uma guerra, tão jovem... Me perdoe se a fiz infeliz, me perdoe por não conseguir demonstrar o quanto é especial para mim. Velhos hábitos ainda estão cravados no meu peito. Tenha paciência", ele acarinhava o seu rosto como se soubesse que ela estava acordada.

Ele se mexeu na cama, deitando com ela ainda em cima de si. A virou delicadamente de lado, abraçando-a confortavelmente. Essa com certeza seria uma noite de sonhos bons.

.

.

.

.

Levantaram às duas da tarde. Chovia intensamente em Londres e o clima estava tão agradável que preferiram não sair da cama cedo. Monstro levou café da manhã e como era sábado, assistiram as reprises de Lei e Ordem e Plantão Médico.

Depois que a chuva amenizou, saíram a pé até uma agência de viagens trouxa. Por onde passavam, algumas moças e até mulheres acompanhadas suspiravam ao ver Sirius, mas quando viam que alianças prateadas reluziam na mão esquerda de ambos, o sorriso morria e com certeza deviam pensar que ele era um aproveitador de meninas.

Assim que se casou com Hermione, recebeu do Ministério da Magia um documento de identidade trouxa para que andasse seguramente nos dois mundos.

Acabaram comprando um pacote de cinco dias em Portugal, com hotel e alguns passeios oferecidos por este.

"Nos casamos há três semanas, mas só agora tivemos tempo para lua de mel devido ao trabalho", ele dizia entusiasmado. Andaria de avião pela primeira vez. Claro que poderiam ir pelo modo bruxo, mas assim, com ele começando a fazer parte efetiva do mundo dela, era bem mais atrativo.

A passagem estava marcada para dali a cinco dias. Teriam bastante tempo para arrumar as coisas e deixar tudo em ordem antes de partirem.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Agradecimentos à Lizaaa e Dama Layla pelos comentários no capítulo anterior :)

Agradecimentos a dani asmar potter por favoritar a história :)

Quem tava esperando cenas hot levanta o braço! *bracinho da autora lá me cima*

* * *

Riu a viagem toda. Sirius precisou de uma poção de sono para conseguir se tranquilizar de que o avião não cairia ainda sobrevoando Londres. Ele tombou a cabeça no ombro da castanha. Ela ficou lembrando das coisas que aconteceram até aquele momento.

Estavam ficando um pouco mais próximos, por assim dizer. Tinham tido beijos um pouco mais despudorados durante as noites mas ele continuava com o hábito de sempre interromper os contatos mais quentes. Isso já estava passando do ridículo.

Tomou uma decisão: dessa viagem não passaria. Não que estivesse desesperada para se provar dele, mas o Ministério exigia uma gestação em até um ano. O quanto mais cedo provassem, melhor.

Desembarcaram na cidade do Porto, uma das mais bonitas de Portugal, senão a mais bonita e antiga.

O primeiro dia foi somente para descanso, dormiram bastante para se recompor.

Ao acordarem, uma camareira foi ao quarto fazer a limpeza enquanto eles desciam para tomar café da manhã com coisas que Sirius pouco tinha contato.

"O nome dessa fruta é laranja, não se lembra?", ele disse fazendo um leve reconhecimento do suco que tinha no copo.

"Anos tomando água suja, fica difícil lembrar certas coisas", havia amargura nas palavras dele. Sabia que estava falando de Azkaban. A castanha se arrependeu na hora por ter feito isso. "Não precisa ficar com vergonha", ele disse em levantar os olhos do cardápio.

Neste dia, visitariam o Museu do Vinho do Porto. Ainda estava se acostumando com o fuso horário e o homem usava óculos escuros tipo aviador, uma camisa polo preta, jeans azul marinho e o seu tradicional All Star surrado. Hermione julgava que aquele tênis tivesse pelo menos vinte e cinco anos, sendo sempre reparado por magia.

Ela vestia um de seus vestidos frescos, esse em tom de verde bem claro e um par de sapatilhas vermelhas. Assim que ela apareceu vestida na frente dele, sentiu um leve desconforto no baixo ventre ainda na cama. Já estavam casados há praticamente um mês e ele estava começando a reconsiderar a ideia de tê-la. Ainda não era justo, e isso só fazia com que o desejo apenas crescesse.

A visita monitora pelo museu os levou a provar os mais deliciosos vinhos. As ruas de paralelepípedo davam um ar encantador à cidade. Andaram de mãos dadas até se sentarem para assistir o por do sol em uma das praças, comendo doces tradicionais.

Assim que voltaram ao hotel, ele tirou a varinha do bolso do casaco e conjurou uma garrafa de uísque de fogo. Por Merlin, onde ele havia escondido isso?

Sirius serviu um copo até a metade e bebeu tudo em um gole só. Ela foi até o banheiro para se banhar, estava suada e com os cabelos ainda mais revoltosos devido a umidade. Se sentia um pouco alta, rindo para as paredes por causa de alguns goles de vinho. Não se sentia bêbada, provavelmente não estivesse. Era dose suficiente para desinibir.

Pensou seriamente se teria realmente coragem disso, era um passo muito grande a se dar. Acabou por vestir uma camisola de algodão de algum desenho japonês com hamsters e rumou a cama. Ele pareceu não prestar atenção no que ela fez, provavelmente esperasse algum tipo de contato dela. O que não aconteceu.

Sirius guardou a garrafa de volta na mala e a viu deitada, lendo um livro de poções avançadas. Ele se levantou e guardou a garrafa. Tomou um banho demorado e quando saiu, ela ainda estava lá, acordada com a varinha folheando o livro. Ele estava apenas com um short de pijama e deitou na cama com ela, se aconchegando no peito dela. Sentiu uma leve consequência esquentar em seu baixo ventre ao constatar que os seios dela eram confortáveis.

"Por que está lendo poções avançadas se trabalha com criaturas mágicas?", ele indagou acarinhando o braço dela.

"Ovos de dragão ilegais", ela disse recebendo o carinho dele. "São criaturas mágicas, não me culpe. Há um grande volume deles chegando na Inglaterra sem documentos. A maioria seria vendida na Travessa do Tranco, tenho certeza", ela falava sem tirar os olhos das páginas.

Ele fez algo maroto naquele momento. Fechou o livro dela rapidamente, fazendo-a se assustar com o movimento.

"Sir-", ela tentou argumentar, mas os lábios dele já passavam pelo braço. Ele nunca a havia tocado daquele jeito, com algum tipo de carinho em demasia.

"Pare. De. Trabalhar. Estamos. Em. Lua. De. Mel. Mimi", ele falava enquanto distribuía beijos até o pescoço dela.

Beijou-a com voracidade, urgência. Hermione estava se perguntando o que diabos ele tinha na cabeça para fazer isso com ela. Sentia um leve arrepio correr pelo seu corpo enquanto ele a acariciava. Sirius a deitou no colchão e acariciou a coxa esquerda dela, alisando para fazê-la se perder em seus carinhos.

A mão, um pouco boba por sinal, foi de encontro ao quadril dela, notando ali uma calcinha que parecia de menina ainda. Sorriu ao lembrar que de certo modo, ela ainda era menina. O uísque de fogo havia soltado algumas das amarras que ambos tinham. Certos pudores foram esquecido. Nesse momento ele ainda estava pensando se era hora para fazer o que tanto tinha vontade.

Os lábios dela eram convidativos, tudo nela exalava sensualidade, apesar dela não perceber: o modo como inclinava a cabeça quando ele beijava o seu pescoço, como pousava a mão no peito dele, o jeito de jogar suas pernas em cima das dele enquanto estavam dormindo, roçando o joelho na coxa dele.

Começou a alisar um pouco mais do que devia a lateral da calcinha dela, como se estivesse ensaiando para tirá-la no momento certo. Não houve muito pensamento, ele simplesmente começou a afastar lentamente a peça do corpo dela, dando passagem para que a sua mão entrasse e tivesse contato com a intimidade dela.

Já estava suficientemente úmida para que o ato acontecesse sem problemas. Pelo menos com isso ele podia se tranquilizar. Assim que tocou o ponto mais sensível do corpo dela, sentiu um leve suspiro ecoando no seu ouvido.

Hermione já havia feito coisas como essa, mas sozinha. E corou um pouco ao suspirar com o toque dele. Sentiu a temperatura do seu corpo elevar a cada estímulo, a cada sensação. Sirius começou a massagear a sua intimidade com gentileza. Uma gentileza extremamente lenta, ela concluiu.

Ela merecia mais que isso. Interrompeu o carinho do momento e distribuiu beijos pelo seu tronco. Não aguentou a voracidade e retirou a peça íntima com tamanha urgência, fazendo-a se assustar um pouco.

Já haviam ultrapassado todos os limites de conduta, se é que havia tido algum que não tenha sido imposto por ele mesmo. Naquele momento, nada mais importava.

Não demorou muito para que seus dedos parassem de trabalhar, dando lugar a uma língua ávida. Tantas sensações! Hermione poderia jurar que não poderiam existir tantas assim até senti-las.

É certo que demorou um pouco até que ele acertasse satisfazê-la, mas quando acertou, pode jurar que até os bruxos em Londres puderam ouvi-la gemer o nome de Sirius quando atingiu o seu ápice.

Ainda queria fazê-la dele naquela noite, mas não conseguiria. Ela merecia todo e qualquer contato daquele tipo e o clímax que ela teve, apenas fazia com que ele ansiasse mais por isso. O tempo chegaria.

"Durma, Mimi, amanhã será um novo dia", ele disse acariciando os cabelos dela, velando o seu leve sono.

.

.

.

.

A manhã chegou brilhante, a castanha não conseguia parar de sorrir com o que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Não havia sido uma boa ideia ter sido levada pelo sono, queria mais e sentia que ele poderia proporcionar pelo modo como estava.

Ele dormia completamente torto na cama, com uma perna estirada sobre ela e uma mão sobre um dos dos seus seios. Ela corou levemente com esse contato. Já passavam das onze da manhã, o que denuncia que haviam dormido muito tarde da noite.

Ela se levantou com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Jogou um pouco de água no rosto e tirou o pijama. Um banho, era tudo o que mais desejava apesar de estar completamente relaxada. Encheu a banheira e esperou algumas espumas aparecerem. A água estava morna e colocou uma música. Relaxou tanto que acabou dormindo. Não sabia se foram minutos ou horas, mas acordou com um beijo dele nos seus lábios.

"Pensei em almoçarmos e depois visitarmos um vilarejo aqui nos arredores da cidade, eles têm uma vinícola linda, segundo a camareira. E à noite retornamos. O que acha?", ele falou se sentando próximo dela. "Daqui a a dois dias retornamos para Londres, acho bom aproveitarmos ao máximo algumas coisas da cidade. Estava pensando em almoçarmos em um restaurante aqui perto. Eu vi umas mulheres cantando de forma bonita, eu gostei", ele riu deliciosamente.

"Se chama fado e é uma tradição nacional. Podemos fazer tudo isso e mais se você quiser. Eu gostaria de visitar a biblioteca nacional amanhã, eles têm um grande acervo de literatura trouxa", ela disse fechando os olhos novamente.

"Como quiser", ele falou.

Hermione notou que ele estava tomando banho quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Indagou por um par de minutos se deveria se esgueirar para dentro do box com ele. Se levantou lentamente da banheira e enxugou os pés. Ele estava com uma mão apoiada na parede e a outra massageava quase que por brincadeira o seu membro já ereto.

Ainda com todo o cuidado do mundo, entrou no box e acariciou as costas dele.

Escondeu o melhor que conseguiu, mas ainda deixou transparecer alguma surpresa com o toque dela. Se virou a deixou molhar os cabelos rebeldes. A castanha de aproximou dele e o beijou, estava munida de toda a coragem grifinória que possuía para fazê-lo.

Ao contrário do que pensou, ele não a afastou. Retribuiu o beijo acarinhando a raíz dos cabelos na nuca. Sentiu a esposa se arrepiar quando a mão dele começou a passear pela sua cintura, rumando às nádegas. Ela sentiu um leve aperto, fazendo-a corar.

"Minha... Hermione... Minha", ele não conseguia parar de repetir isso, como se fosse uma prece. A barreira que ele estava tentando construir entre ambos estava desmoronando mais rapidamente que ele havia planejado.

Arranjou um meio para sua mão invadir o meio das pernas dela e tocar no seu ponto mais sensível. Ela arfou e sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas com o toque inesperado dele.

Quanto mais ele movimentava o seu polegar nela, mais ela gemia. Isso era música para os ouvidos dele, sorria cada vez que isso acontecia. Ela era dele e ele era dela. Nada mais normal que isso.

Hermione atingiu a uma ápice altamente sonoro. Pode ouvir quando uma moça bateu furiosamente na parede do quarto em indignação. Terminaram de se banhar e logo estavam secos e vestidos.

Andar de mãos dadas ainda era algo quase impossível para eles. Sirius podia ver o olhar de reprovação quando estavam juntos. Ele tinha o dobro da idade dela e estavam casados. De certa forma, ainda era errado se sentir feliz por tê-la.

Almoçaram um típico bacalhau português e beberam vinho do Porto. Era um dia agradável para isso.

Ao retornarem ao hotel, um carro já os esperava para que fossem ao vilarejo passear pelas vinícolas. Em uma hora e meia estavam lá, já passavam das três da tarde e teriam que voltar antes das nove da noite.

Andaram, colheram uvas, provaram vinhos e participaram da festa da cidade. Uma ótima noite apesar de não entenderem o que falavam. Um taxi passou para apanhá-los às nove e meia. Dormiria pesado esta noite, de certeza.

Ao chegarem, notaram que o hotel estava em festa. Devia ser alguma transação importante no mundo trouxa.

Subiram no elevador ainda abraçados, parecendo mais afetuosos um com o outro que nunca. Ele acariciava a nuca dela e distribuía beijos no rosto dela com a mesma facilidade que dizia doces palavras. Ao entrarem no quarto, estava tudo limpo e arrumado. Ela terminava de colocar algumas últimas coisas na mala quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro.

Hermione corava ao pensar em cada sensação nova que tinha experimentado e ansiava por mais, disso não tinha dúvidas. Até que viu uma coisa que estava guardada e quase se esqueceu de usar.

Havia comprado uma lingerie sedutora, em uma das lojas da Victoria's Secret de Londres. Era preta, com rendas nas laterais. Parecia comum, mas era fora do comum para Hermione. Escondeu a peça entre a toalha de banho embolada e a nécessaire, fazendo-a sumir. Assim que Sirius saiu do banheiro, vestindo apenas uma cueca estilo samba-canção, ela o beijo docemente e entrou trancando a porta. Tomou um banho demorado e escovou os dentes, ainda estava com hálito de quem havia bebido algumas taças de vinho. Desembaraçou os cabelos agora nem tão revoltosos assim e vestiu as peças, cobrindo a seminudez com um penhoar de seda preto. Soltou os cabelos que ainda estavam molhados e passou pelo menos trinta minutos encarando o espelho, se perguntando se era a hora.

 _Era a hora._

O viu sentado de frente para a lareira, em uma poltrona, assistindo ao noticiário português mesmo que não estivesse entendendo nada. Notou que a garrafa de uísque trouxa já estava quase pela metade. Como ele poderia beber tão rápido?

Foi o mais silenciosa que conseguiu. Ele estava de olhos fechados, segurando o copo. Respirava calmamente. Ele viu a sombra que o corpo dela formou diante da televisão, não era tolo por não ouvi-la, deixou-a fazer o que ela pretendia.

Ela se sentou no colo dele, sendo envolvida pelos braços dele. Sirius não pode deixar de notar que estava em trajes atípicos. Sentiu uma onde calor atingir o seu membro, fazendo com que ele se entumecesse. A castanha notou e corou violentamente por isso. Ele passou as mãos pelas coxas dela, notando que a cada toque ela se arrepiava mais e mais. Não sabia como agir, esse era o grande problema. Não tinha esse tipo de contato com uma mulher há muitos anos, tantos que talvez tivesse esquecido como proceder.

Não haveria mais porque se negar a ela, havia sido uma estupidez. A desejava de todas as formas. As mais carnais, as mais carinhosas, as mais belas, as mais intensas. Não aguentava mais.

Ela o beijou castamente, sabia onde esse beijo poderia levar. Assim, em simples segundos, o beijo começou a se tornar intenso e cheio de volúpia.

Rapidamente Sirius desfez o laço que segurava o penhoar e fez a peça cair pelos ombros dela, revelando as peças sensuais que vestia. Acariciou o tecido pretendendo fazê-lo no que tinha debaixo dele. Tocou um dos seios dela delicadamente, ela merecia isso, era a sua primeira vez. Desceu um pouco a mão e a agarrou pela cintura, passando um braço pelos joelhos dela, a carregando em direção a cama.

A colocou sentada no colo dele, com as pernas envolta do seu corpo, prendendo-o. Começou a acariciar as costas dela, indo com os dedos em direção ao fecho do sutiã. Abriu a peça e viu as alças deslizarem pelos braços dela, revelando seios voluptuosos na medida.

"Não se esconda", ele disse sussurrando quando ela tentou escondê-los com os braços. "É... Linda", ele completou depois de beijar o lóbulo da orelha da castanha.

Acariciou ambos os seios com uma calma que parecia não ter fim. Ficaram assim, em beijos e carinhos por alguns bons minutos. Ela se levantou, ficando de joelhos sobre o colchão, com a intimidade na altura do rosto dele.

Sirius não se aguentou e começou a ensaiar tirar a peça. Ora beijava as coxas, ora as mordia com delicadeza. Passou dois dedos em cada lado da peça e começou a descer a calcinha lentamente. A intimidade dela era perfeita, não conseguia encontrar palavras melhores que essa. Ela mesma terminou de se despir e ficou bastante vermelha quando ele a fitou com luxúria.

Tomou os lábios dela mais uma vez, com desejo e fúria. A deitou na cama e começou a tateá-la na finalidade de encontrar o seu ponto mais sensível. O encontrou e ela arfou. Era agora ou nunca. Poderia se negar a fazer amor com ela, isso acarretaria inúmeros dias de raiva. Mas não havia retorno, nem ele queria que fosse diferente.

Viu que quanto mais ele a estimulava, mas ela ficava pronta para ele. Já sentia a ereção doer, um sinal claro de que precisava dela. Não a faria chegar ao orgasmo assim.

Começou a beijar o seu pescoço, dando leves mordidas para distraí-la do que estava fazendo. Encostou a ponta do seu membro na entrada dela, iniciando a força para entrar. Por Merlin, como era deliciosa. Ao abrir os olhos, viu que os dela estavam estavam comprimidos e começavam a lacrimejar. Ele havia ido com muita sede ao pote, pensou que estivesse machucando-a.

"Não se atreva, Sirius Orion Black!", ela ordenou quando ele tentou sair de dentro dela. "Você não vai fazer isso!", completou séria.

Não havia como fugir, e sorriu ao constatar que gostou dessa ordem. Provavelmente já estava dentro dela por completo e começou a se movimentar. Tinha plena consciência de que ela quase não sentiria prazer. Eram sensações tão novas que acabaria por se perder nelas. Ao adicionar um pouco mais de agilidade nos movimentos, notou que os olhos dela estavam repletos de desejo e carinho. Amor. Ela já retribuía o sentimento dele e conseguiu enxergar claramente isso quando chegou ao seu clímax dizendo o nome dela.

A agarrou pela cintura e a fez ficar abraçada nele, de conchinha.

"Eu te amo, Mimi, desde a primeira vez que a vi", ele disse no ouvido dela, vendo um leve sorriso brotar nos lábios dela junto ao sono.

* * *

 **N/A:** Até o mais mulherengo dos homens ama (e amamos o Sirius rs).


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** agradecimentos à Dama Layla por comentar.

 **Aviso:** cenas calientes abaixo, cuidado.

Boa leitura!

* * *

A biblioteca do Porto era imensa. Bem maior que a de Hogwarts, de certeza. Era tudo encantador e estar com Sirius fazia a experiência ser melhor ainda.

A noite anterior tinha sido a noite mais mágica de todas as que teve nos últimos dez anos. Externar um sentimento tão puro havia sido a maior prova de que era certo o que eles estavam fazendo com o casamento, o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando ou tomariam a partir de agora.

Acordaram cedo, até. Uma noite tórrida de amor como a anterior merecia um descanso prolongado. Sirius não sabia de onde tinha tirado forças, mas conseguiram consumar o casamento mais outras duas vezes depois da primeira. Desejo não faltava neles, essa era a coisa que mais pensava desde que aconteceu realmente.

Tomaram banho de espuma juntos. Deveriam ser cinco da tarde em algum lugar do mundo, abriram uma champagne e beberam, sem se importar. Eram férias e lua de mel, nada melhor que não ter rotina. Pela primeira vez notou nas covinhas que ela tinha ao expressar um sorriso genuíno.

Terminaram o banho e as higienes. Se trocaram e visitaram a biblioteca. Hermione era uma delícia que sempre possível, iria desfrutar, sem mas. Soava muito estranho falar assim.

Ela percorria as estantes olhando capas escuras com letras douradas e via o brilho nos olhos dela ao passar os dedos nas bordas das prateleiras. Ele acompanhava tudo de uma distância segura. A despia com os olhos, imaginando cada curva do corpo dela em contato com o dele. Não podia mais se conter, era fato. Chegou mais perto dela enquanto ela passava os dedos por um exemplar extremamente antigo de Os Lusíadas.

"O que acha de voltarmos ao hotel depois daqui? Podemos passar o resto da tarde fazendo amor, do jeito que fizemos ontem...", ele falou sensual ao ouvido dela.

"Pra quem se negava tanto a me ter, acho que está ávido demais", ela disse rindo.

"Eu fui um imbecil ao negar você. Felizmente, acabou tudo indo por água abaixo. E agora não tem mais volta, Mimi", ele disse maroto se afastando novamente.

Duas horas se desde que ele se sentou em uma cadeira e tirou um cochilo. Acordou com ela irritada porque ele havia dormido durante o passeio. Ela ficava bonita irritada, ele constatou. A castanha o puxou pela mão e foram para fora do museu, andando até uma feirinha de artesanatos. Levar algumas lembrancinhas para os amigos era obrigatório.

Ela comprou alguns sapatinhos pardos costurados a mão para o bebê de Gina. Ela já estava com quase quatro meses, nem acreditava ainda que a amiga estivesse grávida tão rápido. Se ela e Sirius mantivessem o ritmo, a próxima seria ela. Sorriu ao pensar isso. Sabia que ter um filho com Sirius não seria a tarefa mais fácil do mundo, mas começou a se imaginar mãe de uma menininha de cabelos negros revoltosos e olhos cinzentos.

Ele comprou algumas camisetas trouxas da cidade para Remo, Harry, Ron e Arthur, algumas bugigangas para os gêmeos e um crocodilo esculpido em madeira para Teddy. Um vinho para Molly e outro para Andrômeda, como as primas gostavam de cozinhar. Hermione viu um echarpe negra e amarela, achou a cara de Tonks, uma lufana.

Cheios de sacolas e no final da tarde, retornaram ao hotel pediram comida no quarto. Guardaram todos os presentes em uma bolsa com feitiço expansor. Já era tarde da noite quando terminaram de arrumar as coisas e separar somente as roupas que usariam no dia seguinte, para ir ao aeroporto. Ela vestia um short curto preto e uma camisete vermelha com bolinhas amarelas. Ele se sentou no chão, com ela, e começou a acariciar as costas dela com a ponta dos dedos. Ela sabia onde ele queria chegar.

"Acho que está vestida demais para uma última noite de lua de mel", ele falou sensualmente enquanto abaixava uma das alças da camisete. "O que acha?"

"Eu já terminei aqui. Acho que podemos aproveitar nossa última noite aqui", ela disse com um sorriso confiante.

Aos poucos, naquele dia, ele apenas conseguia ver qualidades nela e características extremamente positivas. Nem os livros eram um defeito, apenas ressaltava o que mais gostava nela além das pernas, a inteligência quase que perpétua que ela tinha. Pela primeira vez na vida, se viu excitado por uma irritante sabe-tudo.

Começaram a se beijar com calma, ditando movimentos controlados. Ele foi beijando o pescoço dela, descendo pela clavícula e indo de encontro aos seios dela. Um belo par, ele pontuou mentalmente. Desceu a roupa e viu que os mamilos rosados dela já denunciavam a excitação. A pos sentada no seu colo e sem pudor algum, abocanhou o seio esquerdo fazendo-a soltar um leve gemido, num misto de prazer e pouquíssima dor. Fez movimentos com a língua que a levaram aos céus, como era bom. Ele tratou de despi-la da parte de cima da roupa de vez e tocou o outro seio, apertando-o com cuidado. Era doloroso ser tão cuidadoso. Ela se levantou e tirou o short, revelando a sua perfeita intimidade completamente nua, sem peças adicionais.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sirius beijou a intimidade da esposa com fervor, fazendo-a quase se desequilibrar. A segurou pelo quadril e a deitou na cama. Continuou o seu trabalho com os lábios e língua até ela ter o seu ápice. A ereção já doía, sentia o seu membro latejar só de vê-la assim, nua. Tirou o short, também já estava sem nenhuma peça adicional. Se sentou encostado na cabeceira da cama.

"Venha, vamos tentar algo diferente", ele riu marotamente e fez para que ela se sentasse no colo dele, abraçando-a pela cintura. Encaixou o seu membro na entrada dela, deslizando-o rapidamente para dentro. Ela arfou quando sentiu isso.

Sirius agarrou o quadril dela, movimentando-a em vai-e-vem. Como aquilo era delicioso, ela pensou. Hermione encaixou os joelhos na cama e começou a se mexer sozinha, desajeitada, mas não menos graciosa. Não precisaria demorar muito, o ato em si não era demorado. Pela velocidade a qual se movimentava, não demoraria para que tivesse o seu pico de prazer novamente. A castanha sentiu uma corrente elétrica inundar o seu corpo, fazendo-a gemer o nome dele de bom grado e bastante alto. Não tardou muito para que ele também tivesse o seu auge, se derramando nela como deveria ser.

Trocaram alguns carinhos e se beijaram com paixão. Foram bons aqueles minutos. Ela se levantou do colo dele para que ele pudesse deitar na cama. Logo a castanha se aconchegou nos braços do marido com ele fazendo um carinho nos cabelos dela.

"Agora eu entendo", ele disse baixo.

"Entende o que?", ela perguntou sonolenta.

"O aroma da minha Amortentia. No sexto ano, Slughorn nos mostrou algumas poções e uma delas foi Amortentia", ele falou nostálgico. Passou alguns segundos sem dizer nada até que recebeu um cutucão na costela. Ele riu. "Tinha cheiro de asfalto molhado, torta de pêssego, folhas secas e batom de morango. Até eu te conhecer, nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher que usasse batom de morango", ele disse carinhoso.

"Sluge também nos mostrou Amortentia no sexto ano. Eu senti cheiro de grama recém-cortada, pergaminho novo, pasta de dente de menta e couro envelhecido. Daquela sua antiga jaqueta de couro", ela proferiu rindo. "Assim que fomos para o Largo Grimmauld, no verão antes do sexto ano, eu o vi com o seu casaco de couro negro", ela se aconchegou mais enquanto falava.

"Slughorn, seu danadinho. Assim que retornar a Hogwarts, vou dizer a ele que foi o nosso cupido, mesmo com vinte anos de diferença", ele gargalho abraçando-a. "Agora vamos dormir, a viagem vai ser longa mas logo estaremos em casa".

Ela concordou e fechou os olhos. Como o calor um do outro era gostoso.

.

.

.

.

Ao chegarem ao aeroporto, muita gente ainda os olhava com certa desconfiança. Um homem e uma moça mais nova, andando de mãos dadas, era algo que era visto com certo desconforto. Fizeram o check-in e na sala de espera para os vôos internacionais tiveram uma surpresa não tão agradável assim. Ainda faltavam duas horas para irem para casa quando viram uma mulher loira vir na direção deles.

"Oh, por Merlin! Sirius Black! Há quanto tempo!", ela agarrou o rosto dele com as mãos e depositou um beijo estalado em casa bochecha. "Há quanto tempo! O que? Vinte anos?", ela falou boquiaberta, ignorando completamente a presença de Hermione.

"Lucrécia", ele disse com cansaço. Lucrécia havia sido havia sido uma das inúmeras garotas com quem tinha tido alguns amassos em Hogwarts.

"Sirius, Lúcio falou que tinha saído de Azkaban. Que coisa boa! Eu sempre acreditei na sua inocência", ela falou entusiasmada. Quando olhou para Hermione a viu com certo desdém. "Não sabia que tinha uma filha".

"Lucrécia, essa é minha esposa, Hermione Black. Mimi, essa é Lucrécia Malfoy, irmã de Lúcio Malfoy", Sirius disse entediado.

"Muito prazer, _Mimi_.", ela disse visivelmente chateada. "Você era o melhor partido disponível, mas vejo que se casou com uma sangue ruim. Que pena, Sirius".

"Ela não é sangue ruim. Ela é muito melhor que vários puros-sangue juntos, inclusive você e seu primo. Com licença, espero não encontrá-la tão cedo. Passar bem, Lucrécia", ele disse tomando a esposa pela mão e indo em direção a uma cafeteria.

Pediu dois cappuccinos médios e entregou um a ela. Ela parecia não se importar em ser chamada de sangue ruim, mas era uma ofensa enorme para Sirius.

"Não precisa se esconder de mim. Eu sei que ficou mexida com o que Lucrécia falou", ele disse acariciando os cabelos dela enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura.

"Os Malfoy me chamam de sangue ruim desde que tinha doze anos, não se preocupe tanto", ela disse com indiferença.

"Você é uma Black agora, nada disso a incomoda mais, entendeu?", ele falou ao ouvido dela.

Conversaram amenidades até que vissem que o embarque já estava autorizado no telão. Andaram até a comissária na porta e ela sorriu ao vê-los.

"Muito boa viagem, senhor e senhora Black, esperamos que retornem sempre a Portugal", ela disse calma.

Assim que localizaram os assentos, se sentaram e ela tirou um livro da bolsa. Era Dragão Vermelho. Ele se aconchegou com nela, pousando a cabeça no ombro da esposa.

"Do que se trata?", ele perguntou intrigado ao ler o título com calma.

"Suspense policial. Sobre um canibal em série chamado Hannibal Lecter. E de como ele ajudou um investigador do FBI, a primeira vítima que sobreviveu a ele. Muito bom, um clássico trouxa", ela disse sorrindo. "Vai querer a sua poção de sono ou promete se comportar assim que o avião decolar?", ela falou marota. Estava aprendendo com ele.

"Quero a poção. Me acorde quando chegarmos em Londres", ele disse ao vê-la tirar de dentro da bolsa um frasquinho com um líquido azul. Bebeu tudo e não demorou muito para que caísse em sono pesado.

Hermione colocou nele uma máscara de sono e voltou a sua atenção ao livro. O Peregrino estava ficando interessante.

.

.

.

.

Desembarcaram e viram Arthur os esperando no saguão principal. Ele estava com Gui. Provavelmente iriam com o carro do filho Weasley mais velho.

"Primo! Como foi em Portugal? Conseguiu descobrir como um avião ficar no ar?", ele perguntava intrigado. "Hermione! Molly está ansiosa para vê-los. Amanhã vai ter um almoço na Toca, é domingo. Apareçam, todos vão ficar felizes ao saber que voltaram", ele sorria.

"Pode deixar senh- Arthur. Pode deixar, Arthur, nós vamos. Quero ver Harry e Gina", ela disse ao homem ruivo.

Foram deixados no Largo Grimmauld e se despediram calorosamente dos familiares. Agora os Weasley eram também eram os familiares de Hermione, pelo menos pelo casamento já que eram primos de Sirius.

Assim que Monstro os viu, resmungou algo incompreensível e continuou a limpar a casa.

"Lar, doce lar", ele disse enfezado.

Subiram, tomaram banho, se vestiram e dormiram até o dia seguinte.

Durante o tempo em que Sirius passou em Hogwarts, Hermione conseguiu instalar um telefone na casa, para facilitar o contato com os pais. Assim que levantou, apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica e ouviu os recados.

 _"Mione, filha, é a mamãe. Queremos saber como você está, nunca mais mandou notícias. Está bem? O seu pai quer sabe se o seu marido anda tratando-a bem. Junho está na metade e e acho que seria bom para eles se conhecerem um pouco mais. O que acha de virem jantar aqui dia 18? É o aniversário de casamento da sua avó, Imelda. Não faltem"._

Gostou de ouvir que a mãe estava melhor. Se virou para o lado e viu que Sirius dormia pesadamente e pacificamente. Calçou as pantufas fofas e foi ao banheiro iniciar a sia higiene matinal. Já passavam das dez da manhã e logo precisariam estar na Toca.

Tomou um banho bastante demorado e entrou no quarto. Ele já estava sentando na cama assistindo à BBC quando sentiu uma vontade imensa de tirar a toalha e fazer amor com ele ali mesmo.

Andou em passos lentos até a cama. O viu com um sorriso dançando nos lábios. Subiu no colo dele e tirou a toalha de banho. Sirius estava simplesmente em transe com o corpo dela.

"Sabe que se fizermos isso, Arthur vai nos matar", ele disse distribuindo beijos no rosto dela.

"Eu sei e não me importo", ela disse inclinando a cabeça para o lado, para que ele beijasse o seu pescoço.

"Srta. Granger, o que aconteceu a você?", ele perguntava sensual.

"Não sou mais a Srta. Granger, sou a Sra. Black agora, lembra-se?", ela respondia no mesmo tom sensual.

"Eu sempre disse que Hermione Black combinava com você. Coragem, severidade, astúcia. Uma mulher digna de ser uma Black", ele disse soando como a sua mãe, a mesma que quis que ele se casasse com Lucrécia Malfoy.

Não havia tempo para fazerem amor, estavam realmente atrasados. Mas a promessa de que quando voltassem iriam direto para a cama ficou no ar, agradando a ambos. Sirius foi tomar o seu banho enquanto Hermione trocava de roupa. Colocou uma calça justa e uma camisa de botões azul marinho, calçou as velhas sapatilhas e arrumou a bolsa com os presentes, colocando uma blusa sobressalente nela, odiava viajar pela rede de flu.

O marido não se demorou muito e também se vestiu, do modo bruxo que ela adorava. Suas roupas azuis e clássicas e seu tradicional sobretudo, mesmo que estivesse calor.

Desceram para a sala de estar, usariam a lareira daquele cômodo. Entraram juntos, por sorte, os dois poderiam ir juntos.

"A Toca", ele disse jogando o pó nos pés, sendo consumidos por chamas verdes.

.

.

.

.

"Hermione!", Harry disse correndo para abraçar a amiga. "Sirius!", ele abraçou o padrinho mais apertado ainda.

Todos queriam ver Sirius e Hermione. Por algum motivo, eles pareciam um casal agora, bem mais que antes. Molly lhe deu uma bronca por pensar que não estava se alimentando direito, Arthur fez várias perguntas sobre os trouxas de Portugal, Gui e Fleur já estavam esperando a primeira criança, logo ela daria a luz a uma menina, segundo eles. Teddy correu quando viu a madrinha, que o abraçou tão forte que fez o menino gemer. Ela riu da sua atitude, mas estava com tanta saudade dele.

Abriu a bolsa e tirou de dentro um crocodilo esculpido. "O seu tio Sirius e eu trouxemos isso de Portugal para você, meu amor".

"Si!", ele correu para os braços do homem, ele não sabia como agir, como segurá-lo. Só tinha pego Harry no colo em raras ocasiões e isso já tinha quase vinte anos.

"Se vocês não se importarem, eu gostaria que Teddy fosse passar um final de semana conosco no Largo Grimmauld. Hermione e eu estamos tentando, vocês sabem... E seria ótimo treinar com uma criança de verdade", Sirius falou deixando Hermione mais vermelha que um pimentão, enquanto ela tomava Teddy do colo do marido, indo em direção ao jardim.

"Primo, seria fantástico! Remo e eu vamos sair em lua de mel atrasada e eu sei que minha mãe adoraria ficar com ele, mas vocês precisam mais que ela", Tonks riu quando Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença. "Qual é, Remo? Vamos para a Romênia, ver os dragões. Já escrevi para Carlinhos dizendo que chegamos na terça!".

"Se não cuidar do meu filho nas próximas duas semanas, juro que paro de tomar a Mata-Cão", Remo disse no ouvido de Sirius, sem sucesso em assustá-lo.

"Eu já criei um garoto, posso fazer isso. Vão ficar quanto tempo?", Sirius perguntou.

"Duas semanas inteiras! Conseguimos férias no Ministério e vamos viajar. Se quiserem, podem levar Teddy hoje mesmo, ele estava morrendo de saudades da Hermione", a prima falou quando viu o filho nos braços da castanha, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dela, quase cochilando. "Ela vai ser uma excelente mãe, primo, pode acreditar", a metamorfomaga falou piscando para ele.

No jardim, Hermione via como Teddy se acalmara com ela. Estava com Gina e Fleur, ambas ostentando barrigas de grávida. Sentiu um leve desconforto quando viu isso. Quem sabe não fosse a próxima?

"Então, Hermione, como foi em Portugal?", Gina perguntou maliciosamente, ela sabia que Sirius havia demorado quase um mês para tirar a virgindade dela.

"Revigorante, obrigada", sinceramente, a castanha não queria contar detalhes das suas noites quentes com o marido.

"Conte mais! Eu preciso saber mais!", a ruiva olhava para ela ansiosa, mas Hermione não queria assustar Teddy falando essas coisas, era um menino ainda.

"Está bem, eu conto! Nos hospedamos em um hotel de luxo, passeamos bastante, comemos bastante, bebemos bastante, foi isso", a castanha disse rindo. "E fizemos amor anteontem", Hermione fechou os olhos e disparou de uma vez.

"Qué coise perféite, Ermion", Fleur dizia acariciando a barriga de quase oito meses. "Logue serrá a sua vez de ter um bebé lindo, Sirrius gostarrá de ser pai. Principalmente de um filho seu, garranto. Ele parrece ton apaixonade por vocé, Senhorra Ermion Black", a loira piscou para Hermione.

Teddy estava deitado em seu colo, ouvindo o seu coração bater. Era um menino tão bom, com os cabelos coloridos iguais aos da mãe. Pensava se Sirius falava sério sobre Teddy passar uns dias com eles, adoraria ter o afilhado com ela, se sentia um pouco mãe do menino depois da guerra, por imaginar que ele poderia perder os pais. Mas Remo e Tonks viveram e estavam com ele.

Logo Gui e Harry vieram buscar Fleur e Gina. O amigo a ajudou a levantar, com Teddy dormindo ficava bem mais difícil.

Ao entrarem n'A Toca, Sirius a abordou.

"Tonks e Remo vão viajar e eu realmente nos ofereci parar ficar com Teddy, algum problema?", ele perguntou sensual a ela.

"Com uma criança em casa fica mais difícil fazer esse tipo de coisa", ela disse beijando a cabeça de Teddy. "Acho que vamos aprender muito durante essa viagem deles".

"Tonks foi em casa rapidamente buscar algumas coisas do pequeno, que ele vai precisar durante as duas semanas que vão ficar fora", ele disse bebendo um pouco da cerveja amanteigada da sua garrafa.

"Duas semanas? Seremos pais de Teddy por duas semanas? Minha mãe vai adorar conhecê-lo, só mostrei algumas fotos dele para ela e ela se encantou com os cabelos coloridos dele", ela riu graciosa, segundo ele.

O almoço correu melhor do que imaginavam, Tonks ficou um pouco enciumada por Teddy querer apenas o colo da castanha mas viu o quanto o filho gostava da madrinha e não pode deixar de sorrir. Já tinha pego tudo que o menino precisaria. Roupinhas, produtos de higiene, alguns brinquedos e a mantinha verde que ele adorava. Todos começaram a ir embora aos poucos. A despedida dos pais do garotinho havia sido um pouco triste, ele chorou bastante.

"Pequenino, não chore, a mamãe e o papai voltam logo, eu prometo", a metamorfomaga disse com voz de bebê. "Cuide bem de meu menino, Mione. Ele tem a madrinha mais amorosa do mundo. E por favor, dêem a Teddy um primo ou prima logo!", a garota disse rindo.

A castanha corou e Sirius riu descontroladamente. Já eram quatro da tarde quando decidiram ir embora com o menino que agora dormia cansado no colo de Sirius.

"Você fica bem como pai. Chega a ser bonita essa imagem. Tenho ferias até o fim do mês e logo eles retornam", ela disse suspirando.

"Então vamos tratar de encher o Largo Grimmauld de crianças, uma mais linda que a outra", ele riu piscando para ela.

"Sirius Orion Black, o que pensa que eu sou? Uma égua parideira? Não vou passar os próximos anos tendo filhos descontroladamente!", ela falou em falsa zanga.

"Mas Mimi, eu quero ter um time de Quadribol!", ele falou fazendo-a franzir o cenho.

"Acha mesmo que vamos ter muitos filhos?", Hermione falou sussurrando para não acordar Teddy.

"Eu espero que sim. Eu só tive um irmão e espero que os nossos filhos tenham a família que não tive. Pelo menos a mãe deles não vai ser maluca e o pai, destrambelhado", havia amargura nas palavras de Sirius. A castanha sabia do ressentimento dele em relação a família e queria dar aos filhos deles o que ela havia tido como exemplo. Um lar amoroso. "Bom, Arthur, Molly, já vamos. Teddy está cansado demais".

"Deixe que Gui os leva, vocês estão com uma criança pequena e voltar para casa pela rede flu com ele não é prudente. Gui! Sirius e Hermione já vão, se importa em deixá-los em casa?"

O mais velho dos Weasley concordou sorrindo e foi buscar o carro.

"Obrigada, Arthur. Molly, até a próxima vez, nos chamem sempre", Hermione disse indo em direção a porta com as bolsas e coisas de Teddy.

Serão as duas semanas mais longas das vidas deles.

* * *

 **N/A:** Uma dica: Lucrécia Malfoy vai aprontar bastante ainda. E aqui dou início ao projeto Time de Quadribol no Largo Grimmauld. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione estava sentada na sala de estar do Largo Grimmauld. Já passava da meia noite e enfim tinha conseguido que Teddy dormisse. As primeiras noites não haviam sido ideais e o garotinho ainda estava se acostumando a ficar longe dos pais. Sirius o estava mimando demais e se perguntava se ele seria assim com os futuros filhos deles.

Ela riu ao imaginá-lo com uma criança deles nos braços. Não seria num futuro tão distante assim, ainda tinham onze meses para anunciar a primeira gestação, teriam tempo de sobra para aproveitar as delícias do casamento.

Subiu as escadas cuidadosamente para não acordar o afilhado e o deitou no berço que agora repousava no antigo quarto de Régulo, o irmão de Sirius. Ligou a babá eletrônica e rumou o seu próprio quarto.

Sirius estava dormindo pesadamente e ruidosamente. Roncava como um porco e ela franziu o cenho.

"Roncador, acorde", ela disse sacudindo o marido.

"Desculpe", ele falou abrindo os braços para acolhê-la na cama. "Amanhã é o jantar na casa dos seus pais, não?", a última palavra saiu como um bocejo.

"Sim e por favor, vá elegante. Não que eu não goste das suas roupas, mas você vai conhecer o resto da minha família e quero causar excelente impressão", ela disse rindo.

"Me vestirei de acordo com certeza. Agora durma e me deixe dormir", ele resmungou e abraçou-a mais forte.

O dia raiou bem claro e Teddy já demonstrava estar acordado. O garotinho balbuciava e era fofo. Hermione se levantou da cama e foi até o cômodo onde o pequeno estava. Seus ralos cabelinhos agora estavam em um tom castanho igual ao dela.

"Quer se parecer comigo, pequenino?", ela riu o vê-lo estender os bracinhos para ir para o colo da madrinha. "Vamos tomar café da manhã? Mas antes preciso verificar você".

Graças a Merlin o menino estava somente molhado. Trocou a fralda do modo trouxa e tirou a calça. Lembrava-se que os primos sempre andavam assim pela casa, de camisetinha e fraldas. Voltou a colocar o menino no colo e desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha.

Sirius já estava de pé, fazendo café da manhã e algo que lembrou o cheiro de bacon frito e torradas. Também tinha uma mamadeira pousada em cima da mesa assim que ela entrou no cômodo. Hermione sorriu e beijou a bochecha do marido, que sorriu em resposta.

"Que bom que está de bom humor ao fazer uma mamadeira", ela riu.

"Depois de quatro dias, era impossível dar errado no quinto", ele gargalhou.

Hermione sentou-se em uma cadeira e pos Teddy em seu colo. O garotinho estava faminto e o seu cabelinho começou a mudar de castanho para azul quando a mamadeira tocou os seus lábios. Uma gracinha.

"Bom, hoje é sexta-feira, temos aquele jantar na casa dos meus pais. Lembra-se?".

Como Sirius iria esquecer? Sentia que não tinha causado uma boa impressão nos pais da castanha. Um bom marido para ela seria alguém da idade dela, com um future brilhante e que pudesse dar a ela filhos lindos; não um ex-presidiário velho, tatuado e espírito livre. Mas ainda a amava e isso ninguém ia tirar dele.

"Sim, lembro. Precisamos mesmo ir? Os seus pais não gostaram muito de mim no nosso casamento", ele retrucou.

"Os meus pais começaram a aceitar você quando eu disse que você me amava e que não encostaria em um fio de cabelo meu sem o meu consentimento".

Sirius apenas assentiu, sem expressão nenhuma.

O dia passou corrido, Minerva o estava pressionando para que começasse a preparar planos de aula e todas aquelas frescuras de professor. Os alunos sempre ficavam divididos sobre quem era o professor favorito, ele ou Lupin. Já tinha algumas aulas do outro ano prontas e iria fazer algumas para esse com a ajuda de Hermione. Ele sabia que ela seria uma excelente professora se quisesse, mas não, preferia trabalhar com criaturas mágicas. Ele sorria de si ao pensar isso.

Teddy era um bebê fofo e tão lindinho, Hermione achava. Tinha bastante de Remo, inclusive os olhos. Seria um arrasa corações quando fosse para Hogwarts com os seus filhos. A castanha já tinha recebido a primeira carta do ministério dizendo que estava se contando ainda onze meses para o anúncio da primeira gestação. Sentia raiva de Quim por causa disso.

Logo a noite chegou e eles saíram rumo à casa dos pais de Hermione. Era o aniversário de casamento de sua avó, Imelda. A velhinha com certeza faria várias perguntas sobre o repentino casamento da neta, ela tinha certeza. Tocaram a campainha e porta logo foi aberta pelo pai de Hermione, Logan.

"Boa noite, querida. Boa noite, Black", ele disse com a voz um pouco mais grave que o normal.

"Boa noite, Granger", Sirius falou de volta no mesmo tom.

"Sirius, pai, modos", a castanha alertou baixo enquanto Teddy dormia nos seus braços.

Houve de fato uma grande exaltação quando Hermione apareceu com um homem com idade suficiente para ser o seu pai e um menino nos braços. Uma tia afirmou que ela estava fazendo coisas que não deveria ao invés de se dedicar ao trabalho. De fato, os familiares não tinham muito tato para tratar alguns assuntos. Depois explicou que o menino era Teddy Remo Lupin, o seu afilhado e que Sirius Black era o seu marido. Não mencionou em nenhum momento a guerra e a lei do casamento. Para os demais, Sirius e ela viveram um amor proibido nos anos anteriores por ela ser mais nova que ele. Não deixava de ser verdade.

.

.

.

.

"Então, Sirius, não tivemos oportunidade de conversar direito no casamento. Me conte, o que faz da vida?", o pai de Hermione falou sério.

"Sou professor há pouco tempo, mas nunca precisei trabalhar. Os Black eram uma família abastada na sociedade bruxa, coloquemos assim", Sirius respondeu desconfortável.

"Professor de quê?", o homem ouviu Hermione resmungar.

"Tranfigurações em Hogwarts, aceitei o cargo ano passado", o animago respondeu.

"Interessante. Família abastada significa rica em outros termos. Pode me contar mais sobre?", Logan perguntou curioso.

"Os Black eram uma família de bruxos de sangue puro, que toda a sua ancestralidade é mágica, sem trouxas. A minha mãe me chamava de traidor de sangue aos quinze anos", ele riu amargo. Logan fez um olhar como que se pedisse para que ele prosseguisse. "Quem tem o sangue puro, por assim dizer, é sempre ensinado a rebaixar os mestiços e nascidos trouxa, como se eles não fossem dignos de estudar magia. Eu nunca concordei com isso, nem meus primos Weasley, Prewett e Potter. Não é o sangue que determina o quão a pessoa é obstinada e habilidosa, é ela mesma. Meus familiares nunca entenderam isso", Sirius deu um gole no uísque trouxa que era realmente bom.

"Então você é primo de Harry e Ronald?"

"Sim, com alguns graus de afastamento. Sou padrinho de Harry, fui o melhor amigo do pai dele enquanto Tiago estava vivo", ele sorriu levemente ao lembrar do amigo.

"Então a minha filha se casou com o padrinho do melhor amigo… E os seus pais? Morreram?", Sirius nao sabia aonde essa conversa iria acabar, mas estava com um pressentimento péssimo.

"Sim, se casou. Hoje em dia não existem mais quase famílias de sangue puro. Se minha mãe ainda estivesse viva, com certeza eu teria me casado aos dezoito anos com alguma prima minha, talvez eu tivesse tido um filho e o moleque cresceria afetado com o preconceito de sangue. Eu sempre odiei aquilo tudo", ele colocou o resto da bebida na boca e resolveu que pararia de beber por essa noite.

"Como funciona esse ideal de sangue? Fiquei bastante curioso, confesso", o homem olhou curioso.

"Um bruxo de sangue puro deve se casar com uma bruxa de sangue puro para manter a linhagem _imaculada_ , como diria a minha adorável mãe", Sirius nem se dava mais ao luxo de esconder o sarcasmo do pai de Hermione e ele percebeu isso. "A minha família era uma das piores. _Toujours pur_ , sempre puro. Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos fui deserdado por fugir de casa. Não concordava com a supremacia e fugi para a casa de Tiago. Depois disso fui queimado da tapeçaria genealógica dos Black. Minha prima favorita, Andrômeda, também teve o mesmo destino porque se casou com um nascido trouxa", ele disse amargo. Pela primeira vez se sentiu confortável o suficiente para conversar isso com alguém. Estava apavorado com o que poderia dizer.

"Então você é o único Black que restou?", agora Logan bebia café.

"Da linhagem masculina, sim. Tenho duas primas vivas, embora só tenha contato com Andrômeda. Então eu que decido o que vai acontecer a partir de agora. Eu amo a sua filha e me casei por amor, não porque essa estúpida lei de casamento entrou em vigor. Tenho muito orgulho da família que vamos contruir. Ela é minha esposa e os nossos filhos terão um lar, isso é o que importa".

Sirius sentiu um repuxão no estômago, nem se tivesse tomado um frasco inteiro de _veritasserum_ teria vomitado verdades assim. Hermione fazia isso com ele, o fazia ser outra pessoa.

.

.

.

.

" _Eu amo a sua filha e me casei por amor, não porque essa estúpida lei de casamento entrou em vigor. Tenho muito orgulho da família que vamos contruir. Ela é minha esposa e os nossos filhos terão um lar, isso é o que importa"._

O coração de Hermione parou quando ouviu isso. Ele nunca havia sido tão direto com alguém quanto aos sentimentos deles. Teddy agora dormia pesadamente no colo de Hermione dentro do táxi. A castanha pousou a cabeça no ombro do marido de fechou os olhos. Estava começando a imaginar a família deles. Ela sempre quis ser mãe, apesar de tudo. Apesar de ser jovem demais, queria alguma companhia para que não ficasse sozinha no fim. Mas agora, imaginava uma menina com pele clara, cachos negros e olhos cinzentos, se chamaria Cassiopeia. Mas também imaginava um menino, com os olhos castanhos como os dela e cabelos negros, se chamaria Alphard.

Entratam no casarão e ela deixou Teddy no quarto que outrora pertenceu à Régulo Arturo Black. Ele estava um anjinho de tão bem comportado.

Sirius já estava no banho e ela seria a próxima. Se sentia estranhamente animada e achava que isso era pelo que tinha ouvido mais cedo. Logo ele saiu e ela entrou, não trocaram sequer um olhar. Deixaria esse contato para logo mais. Hermione não demorou muito, só precisava relaxar um pouco depois da tensão que tinha tido no jantar.

Algumas das prima mais novas de Hermione simplesmente não pararam de se insinuar para Sirius, que parecia gostar de toda aquela atenção. Era a _boa aparência dos Black_. Quando Mary e Joan fizeram comentários maldosos sobre a honra dela ainda estar intacta, a castanha sentiu o sangue ferver. A conversa terminou com um _o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com minha esposa, entre quarto paredes ou não, não diz respeito à meninas intrometidas, destilem o seu veneno fora daqui_.

Assim que terminou o banho, a castanha escovou os dentes e os cabelos. Cogitou seriamente se vestiria um pijama. Optou por não, o que faria logo mais não precisaria de roupas. Se enrolou na toalha e rumou o quarto. Sirius estava deitado de olhos fechados, duvidava que estivesse realmente dormindo.

Se aproximou com cuidado da cama e lentamente se sentou no colo do marido, surpreendendo-o. "Não devia brincar com fogo, Mimi", ele falou.

Não foram ditas muitas palavras, nem fora preciso, em fato. Sirius sabia o que ela queria e Hermione sabia o que Sirius queria. Lentamente, ela deixou a toalha de banho escorregar pelo corpo, revelando as suas curvas jovens. Ele passou as pontas dos dedos pelos braços dela, delicadamente acariciando a pele sedosa da castanha. Ela, por sua vez, aproximou o seu rosto do dele plantou alguns beijos em sua boca, suas bochechas, seu pescoço.

As mãos do homem foram de encontro aos seios médios dela, num misto de curiosidade e experiência. Ela já sentia o membro dele cutucar-lhe a intimidade, a única vontade que tinha era de arrancar a roupa dele e fazer amor do modo mais selvagem possível. Sirius começou a distribuir beijos pelo ombro dela, descendo até chegar os lábios onde queria. Tomou um dos seios nos lábios e continuou acariciando o outro com a mão, nun toque nem tão gentil. Ele se satisfazia com cada gemido que a esposa soltava. Eram extremamente deliciosos de se ouvir.

"Eu não aguento mais, faça amor comigo", ele sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

Num súbito movimento, Hermione saiu do colo de Sirius para que ele removesse a calça do pijama, sendo que ele fez isso magicamente e sem usar a varinha. Já estava completamente excitado. Ela não encontrou dificuldade em achar o caminho de volta, passando uma perna por cada lado do quadril dele e se deixando ser penetrada lentamente, sem problemas. Suspirou baixo quando sentiu que ele estava todo dentro dela. Ainda não tinha muito jeito em assumer o controle, mas começou a se movimentar devagar, arrancando alguns grunhidos de prazer dos lábios dele. Novamente, o homem começou a traçar mais uma trilha de beijos por ela, sempre brincando com o seu seio e apertando levemente. Não demorou muito para que Sirius começasse a auxiliá-la, apertando as mãos em seu quadril e movimentando-a adorava vê-la por esse ângulo, completamente entregue a ele. De repente, alguns espasmos tomaram conta do corpo dela, seus pêlos da nuca começaram a se eriçar nos dedos dele e o seu gemido foi o mais alto que proferiu durante a noite toda. Ele sabia que ela tinha atingido o seu ápice.

Também não tardou muito para que Sirius chegasse ao seu ponto máximo, se derramando nela como se fosse única coisa realmente importante na vida. Bom, naquele momento, para ele era.

Ao terminarem, ela se deitou ao lado dele, nua, e se aconchegou em seus braços. Ele afagava calmamente os cabelos rebeldes dela, numa expressão serena no rosto e um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

"Cassiopeia", ela falou quebrando o silêncio.

"Como? O que?", ele perguntou intrigado.

"Cassiopeia, ou Alphard. Nomes para os nossos filhos. Não que eu goste das tradições puristas, mas acho que colocar nomes de estrelas e constelações é uma boa tradição, na minha opinião. Podemos continua-la?", ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Apenas se realmente desejar, claro. Eu sempre pensei em homenagear o meu irmão, Régulo, de algum modo. É um ótimo nome, também. Ele pode ter sido um pateta e no final, sempre nos gostamos mesmo".

"Bom, eu quero saber uma coisa… Estamos realmente tentando, você sabe… ter filhos?", ela perguntou incerta.

"Eu gosto de pensar que sim", ele sorriu marotamente. "Por que a pergunta?"

"Podemos tentar mais um pouco esta noite?", Hermione finalizou rindo. "Teddy vai dormir a noite toda, está tão cansado e limpo. Podemos aproveitar e continuar…"

"Ninguém disse que precisávamos parar", ele disse finalmente antes de tomar os lábios da castanha novamente nos seus.

Seria uma longa noite.


	8. Chapter 8

Agradecimentos a Aly pelo comentário ;)

Boa leitura ;)

* * *

A metade do mês de agosto chegou voando, logo Sirius retornaria a Hogwarts. Ele já tinha ido à casa de alguns alunos nascidos trouxa entregar as cartas e iria com eles comprar os materiais. Hermione se arrumou normal, sem muita frescura. Era sábado e ele levaria as crianças e os pais ao Beco Diagonal.

Ele parecia nervoso, nunca tinha feito nada disso e ela iria para auxiliar. Vestida com uma camisa de botões negra e jeans escuro, calçou as sapatilhas surradas e desceu para encontrar com ele.

"Até parece que nunca fez isso", ela disse vendo-o tentando dar um nó na gravata que Minerva insistiu que ele usasse. Das cores da Grifinória, a casa que ele e Remo agora eram co-diretores.

"Sim, algumas vezes. Minha mãe me levou na primeira, na segunda foi o meu tio Alfardo e depois Andrômeda passou a me acompanhar até o final da escola. Lembro dos últimos anos, Dora sempre ia conosco", ele riu lembrando da prima, realizando que em alguns anos seria a vez de Teddy.

Andaram até a lareira, pegaram o pó de flu e disseram juntos "O Caldeirão Furado". Saíram na lareira do bar e foram para a entrada trouxa. Haviam dois casais, cada um com uma criança perto de si, olhando para os lados. Sirius acenou para ambos e eles se aproximaram.

"Hermione, esses são os Nazareth, a filha deles vai atender ao ano letivo. Venha cá, gracinha", a menina se aproximou dela, era uma gracinha, realmente. Cabelo liso e escuro, com olhos índigo. "Esta é Helena Nazareth, vai fazer doze anos no Halloween. Tem muito talento, mas temos que convencer o Chapéu Seletor a coloca-la na Grifinória", Sirius piscou para a esposa, que ria dele. "E este rapaz é Rafael Hernandez. Vamos, seja cavalheiro e beije a mão da nobre senhora, rapaz".

O garoto fez a mesura e Hermione se derreteu pela doçura dele, com certeza seria um ótimo lufano. Cumprimentou os pais e foi apresentada como Hermione Black, esposa do professor Black e que auxiliaria os pequenos nas compras. Entraram de volta no bar, trocaram algumas palavras com Tom e foram para os fundos do bar, onde ficava a parede.

"Faça as honras, querida", Sirius disse, vendo-a corar. Hermione tirou a varinha do bolso do casaco e tocou nos tijolos e logo depois eles começaram se mover, formando uma entrada. "Bem-vindos ao Beco Diagonal".

"Aqui vocês vão poder comprar tudo que precisarem para a escola. Livros, penas, tintas, uniformes. Mas primeiramente, precisamos ir ao banco, trocar o dinheiro de vocês por dinheiro bruxo", Hermione disse apontando para um prédio que estava sendo reconstruído e riu ao lembrar da fuga no dragão durante a guerra.

"Estão vendo aqueles andaimes no prédio? Estão tendo que reconstruir o banco por causa dela", Sirius disse cutucando a cintura dela. "Passamos por uma grande guerra ano passado, bruxos das trevas tentaram dominar o mundo bruxo, mas graças à minha esposa, o meu afilhado e um amigo deles, estamos todos aqui para rir do fato que Hermione sugeriu que eles aparatassem de cima de um dragão", ele arregalou os olhos, rindo das expressões horrorizadas dos pais e das deleitadas das crianças.

"Você é uma péssima influência, Almofadinhas", uma voz masculina falou. Era Remo com Tonks e Teddy. "Muito prazer, Remo Lupin, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e co-diretor da Grifinória junto com Sirius", o lobisomem disse apertando as mãos dos pais. "Sirius e Hermione são um casal perfeito, mas ela tem ideias melhores que as deles".

"Enquanto você leva os pais ao banco, eu levo as crianças para comprarem bichinhos de estimação, todo aluno de Hogwarts deve ter um", ela piscou para as crianças. Hermione pegou os dois pela mão e os levou até gaiolas de corujas. "Todo aluno de Hogwarts deve ter um mascote: um sapo, um gato ou uma coruja. Quando eu atendi a Hogwarts, tive um gato chamado Bichento".

As mães das crianças resolveram ficar com Hermione, para que os filhos não fossem pestinhas com ela, mas logo os homens encontraram com elas e as compras de fato começaram. Foram primeiramente a Floreios e Borrões comprar os livros que as crianças precisariam para o ano letivo. Particularmente, Sirius não havia pedido livro algum, ele achava que as suas habilidades como animago eram suficientes para o ensino de crianças de onze anos. Depois foram ao Escribbulus para comprar penas, tintas e outros itens de papelaria. Uma ida rápida à loja de Caldeirões e quase tudo estava comprado.

Entraram na Madame Malkin e Hermione viu a coisa que menos esperava. Uma figura loira com um menino assustado sendo tomado pela mão. Ah, sim, lembrou-se que Sirius havia dito que Lucrécia havia se casado com um Rosier há vários anos. Aparentemente o filho mais velho deles atenderia à Hogwarts também.

"Ora se não é Mimi Black, a digníssima Senhora da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black", a loira disse desdenhosa. "O que fazem aqui?"

"Acompanhando alguns alunos de meu _marido_ nas compras da escola. Vejo que o seu filho também vai para Hogwarts. Sempre imaginei que algum Malfoy acabaria indo para Durmstrang", Hermione tentou rebater no mesmo tom.

"Evan é um _Rosier_ , não um Malfoy, acredito que tenha lido o Diretório Puro-Sangue. Meu esposo quis que ele fosse para Hogwarts e assim estamos fazendo. Ah, e graças a você, os Black não fazem mais parte do Sagrado Vinte e Oito. Vamos, Evan, o local está cheio de sangues ruins", o garoto sorriu tristemente e saiu ao lado da mãe.

Aquilo ainda mexia com ela, mesmo quase dez anos depois. Se armou de toda a coragem que tinha e pediu as vestes escolares. Entregou três conjuntos a cada e saíram. Florean havia voltado a funcionar a todo vapor. Se sentaram em uma mesa do lado de fora e pediram vários sundaes.

"Sra. Black, o que quer dizer sangue ruim?", a mãe de Helena perguntou.

"Eu não gostaria de ter de explicar na frente das crianças, sra. Nazareth...", mas a mulher não se deu por vencida, encorajou a castanha a falar. "Então, sim. Sangue ruim quer dizer sangue sujo, imundo, é a pior ofensa a quem nasceu trouxa, cujos pais não sejam bruxos. Não é uma coisa que se diga em uma conversa civilizada. O sobrinho daquela mulher me chama de sangue ruim desde que tínhamos doze anos".

"Então você também é nascida trouxa, é assim que fala? O que é esse tal Sagrado Vinte e Oito, então?"

"Sim, meus pais são dentistas e têm um consultório no centro da cidade. O Sagrado Vinte e Oito é constituído pelas vinte e oito famílias de sangue puro da Inglaterra. São famílias inteiramente mágicas, por assim dizer, mas algumas já não figuram mais. Como os Weasley, Longbottom, Olivaras e agora, Black. Os Weasley foram excluídos quando o filho mais velho deles se casou com uma bruxa parte veela. Os Longbottom saíram recentemente por causa do casamento do herdeiro da família com uma moça de sangue mestiço. O dono da loja Olivaras é sangue puro e há mais ou menos vinte anos nasceu o primeiro mestiço da família. Por último, os Black foram retirados da lista não só por Sirius se casar comigo, mas por eu estar grávida de um filho dele", Hermione respondeu envergonhada.

"Grávida? Oh, que coisa boa, meus parabéns! Tenho certeza que o sr. Black deve estar muito contente", Reneé Hernandez disse suave. "Se precisar de qualquer auxílio médico, meu marido e eu nos dispomos a ajudar. Eu sou enfermeira e ele é obstetra".

Sirius ainda não sabia de nada. Quando Hermione começou a ficar atrasada, por assim dizer, e começou a sentir enjoos matinais e viu que os seus seios ficavam maiores a cada dia, foi a uma farmácia trouxa e comprou alguns testes de gravidez. Monstro nunca havia feito tanto suco de abóbora na sua miserável vida. A castanha estava esperando o momento perfeito para contar. Estava tão assustada que nem raciocinava direito. Podia muito bem comprar uma camisa preta escrito _Almofadinhas e filha_. Ou filho. "Ele ainda não sabe, ainda não sei como contar".

"Mas ele já deve ter filhos, não? Ele é um pouco... experiente para você", Julia Nazareth perguntou sem tato algum.

"Sim, ele é um pouco velho para mim, mas sempre tivemos um tipo de relação além da amizade. Ele é padrinho do meu melhor amigo, digamos que sempre estivemos em família", ela riu das próprias palavras. "Tenho certeza que ele será um ótimo pai".

.

.

.

.

Sirius entrou com os rapazes no Caldeirão Furado. Estando com professores de Hogwarts, os pais das crianças eram capazes de pelo menos beber um suco de abóbora.

"Você sentiu aquele cheiro novo em Hermione, Aluado?", Sirius perguntou. O seu faro animago estava sensível há algumas semanas.

"Sim. Eu sei o que é, mas não posso dizer. Mione me mataria, Almofadinhas", o lobisomem disse brincando. "Digamos que seja apenas o mesmo aroma que senti em Dora antes de Teddy nascer".

Sirius cuspiu a cerveja amanteigada que bebia e assustou os dois trouxas que estavam com eles, Pablo Hernandez e Daniel Nazareth. Pegou um guardanapo e limpo a boca. "Grávida? Minha esposa grávida e eu não sou informado?"

"Talvez ela quisesse manter segredo, mulheres grávidas são malucas. Eu só soube da existência de Helena quando Julia estava com quase cinco meses!", Dan riu.

"Eu não estou pronto para ser pai", Sirius começou a hiperventilar.

"Eu também não estava até você me chamar de lobo mijão abandonador de filhotes! Você me chamou de covarde por eu deixar a sua prima grávida e começar a trilhar missões suicidas. Imagine assim: se você não ficar com ela, alguém vai fazê-lo. Então hoje eu chamo você de cachorro mijão abandonador de filhotes se você sequer pensar em deixar Hermione", Remo bebeu da sua cerveja amanteigada. "É uma boa visão de se ter, imagine como você estará daqui a quinze anos e nos diga".

Sirius se imaginou quinze anos depois, grisalho e sem ser mais professor. Estava em King's Cross com Hermione e algumas crianças que pareciam ser deles. Viu uma menina de baixa estatura, com cabelos cacheados negros e olhos cinzentos acenando para ele de dentro do trem, assim como um menino e outra menina com as mesmas características. Segurava a mão de uma garotinha pequena enquanto Hermione arrumava as vestes escolares de mais uma menina. Ela estava grávida mais uma vez. Ela sorriu quando Sirius beijou a testa dela e disse _até o Natal, papai_. Era isso, mesmo que não estivesse pronto, não conseguia imaginar nada menos que uma família enorme com Hermione.

"Imaginei o time de quadribol que quero ter com Mimi", Sirius riu.

"Dora e eu paramos no Teddy. Não queremos correr mais riscos", o lobisomem disse vago.

O por do sol chegou e logo eles se juntaram às esposas., que tinham muitas perguntas do tipo _por que diabos não nos ajudaram nas compras_ e coisas do tipo. As crianças iam na frente, felizes com as varinhas nas mãos. A de Helena era de carvalho, 29 centímetros e com núcleo de pelo de unicórnio, um exemplar extremamente raro. A de Rafael era de cerejeira, 27 centímetros e com núcleo de corda de coração de dragão. Poderosas, isso não se discutia.

Sirius e Hermione acompanharam os Nazareth e os Hernandez até o lado de fora do Caldeirão Furado. Viram os casais e as crianças se afastarem com os braços cheios de compras. Voltaram para dentro caminharam até a lareira, dizendo juntos "Largo Grimmauld, número doze".

Saíram da lareira em direção à cozinha, estavam famintos. Sorvete não é uma refeição. Monstro tinha deixado um lombo de porco assado pronto e levemente tostado, com purê de batas e legumes cozidos. Sirius desceu por uma escada que Hermione até então desconhecia. Quando ele retornou, voltou com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Ali era a adega dos Black.

"Um brinde. À Cassiopeia ou Régulo Black", ele disse oferecendo um cálice meio vazio a ela, que estava com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Sentidos de animago, está bem?". Era óbvio que ele não ia dizer a Hermione que Remo soube primeiro.

"Há quanto tempo?", ela perguntou, rindo.

"Algumas semanas. Notei que o seu aroma estava diferente. De um jeito delicioso, claro", Sirius levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

"Então você não vai surtar, nem nada? Eu esperava um pouco mais de resistência da sua parte, Sirius Orion Black".

"Eu pensei em fugir. Pegar a minha moto e sumir no mundo, mas ficar com _vocês_ me parece uma ideia bem mais interessante. À nova geração de Marotos", ele levantou a taça e sorriu.

* * *

Gostaram?


	9. Chapter 9

Gentneys! Sinto muito pelo atraso nos capítulos... Andei passando por uma situação familiar envolvendo a saúde da minha mãe: ela tava internada até alguns dias atrás :/ mas já passa bem e já ta brigando comigo, portanto,já está melhor que nunca kkkkkkkkkkk só não consegui escrever muito porque é aconselhado a não levar aparelhos eletroeletrônicos pra hospital, por isso nem levei o notebook :(  
É isso, gente, penúltimo capítulo de Miss Conception... Essa história eu realmente tinha pensado como uma short-fic rs

Agradecimentos a Aly, Claks e LadyHakuraS2 pelos comentários nos capítulos anteriores :3

* * *

O Natal era uma época muito bonita, Hermione pensava. Danielle Molly Weasley já tinha nascido e agora faltava bem pouco para que Tiago Sirius Potter nascesse também. A castanha tinha excelentes lembranças dos feriados que passava na Toca.

Houve o do Largo Grimmauld, no quinto ano, como poderia esquecer!

 _Todos já tinham ido dormir depois de biscoitos e chocolate quente, mas Hermione decidiu ficar mais um pouco na biblioteca, lendo Conto de Natal, de Charles Dickens, livro que seus pais haviam mando mais cedo. Sirius entrou no cômodo e se sentou ao lado dela, com uma garrafa de uísque de fogo._

" _Feliz Natal, gatinha!", ele falou sorrindo, visivelmente bêbado. Se perguntava onde estaria o professor Lupin para controlar melhor as vontades do amigo. "Não, você não vai provar. Não adianta pedir", ele disse falsamente sério. Hermione não pode deixar de rir disso._

" _Você precisa de um café e um banho gelado, isso sim, Sirius", ela disse rindo. "Com o café eu posso ajudar. Fique aqui, não saia", ela falou mandona._

" _Gatinha, eu adoro quando você manda em mim", Sirius completou bocejando._

 _Hermione foi até a cozinha e viu aonde ele guardava as coisas. Fez um café rápido e colocou em uma caneca bem grande, dando um toque pessoal. Depois desse porre, precisaria de algo bem forte. Retornou à biblioteca e ele estava agora lendo o livro de Dickens._

" _Aqui, beba tudo e não reclame", ela falou entregando a caneca nas mãos dele. Mãos de homem, ela pensou. Homem que, mesmo quebrado, ainda conseguia demonstrar um pouco de carinho por ela e por Harry. Principalmente por ela._

 _Nunca conseguiu tirar da cabeça quando ele disse que ela era a bruxa mais inteligente da sua idade, de quando ele tocou a sua mão mesmo quando desmontaram de Bicuço. Logo Sirius depositou a caneca na mesinha de centro e começou a esfregar os olhos. Hermione tinha posto um pouco de poção do sono no café, apenas por precaução._

 _Sirius adormeceu ali, colapsado e coma a cabeça no colo de Hermione e deitado no sofá. No dia seguinte ele disse que tinha tomado um café "batizado" durante a noite, rindo com Lupin e piscando para ela. O início tinha sido esse._

Agora estavam sentados no sofá da sala da Toca, o clima extremamente familiar. Um visgo crescia por cima de Gina e Harry, o pequeno traço de magia acidental de Teddy. Todos riram quando a ruivinha beijou o marido apaixonadamente na frente de todos. A lei do casamento havia acelerado a união de muita gente.

Ron agora estava em Mumbai com Parvati, esperando a primeira filha, Karma Patil. Sim, ela o tinha feito usar o sobrenome dela. As interações dos dois chegavam a ser engraçadas. Jorge e Angelina ainda estavam tentando, ainda teriam mais cinco meses, era tempo suficiente.

Sirius sofria com os desejos de grávida no meio da noite, Hermione geralmente o pedia para comprar sorvete e outros doces à uma da manhã. A gestação estava sendo acompanhada pelos Hernandez, pais de Rafael, o pequeno corvino. Era o melhor aluno do primeiro ano, uma versão mais jovem e masculina de Hermione se a tivesse conhecido ainda mais nova.

Sirius relaxou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, ainda não estava acreditando que seria pai. E de uma menina ainda por cima! Os Hernandez tinham feito um exame nela, uma tal de ultrassonografia e tinham dito que era uma menina que estava dentro de Hermione. Já tinham escolhido até o nome, Cassiopeia Hermione Black, futura grifinória assim como Tiago Sirius.

Hermione estava com Victoria no colo quando todos começaram a caçoar dele, tinha medo de pegar a pequena Weasley no colo e que logo ele não teria mais escolha.

A madrugada chegou e a troca de presentes aconteceu. Nada muito ostensivo, mas ele gastou alguns bons galeões comprando uma das primeiras edições de _Hogwarts, Uma História_. Hermione se sentiu ofendida e perguntou onde ele estava com a cabeça de comprar um exemplar tão caro. Recebeu um olhar de agradecimento depois. Mulheres grávidas e suas mudanças de humor, como sobrevivê-las?

.

.

.

.

As férias de páscoa logo chegaram. Sirius passaria boa parte do tempo o corrigindo redações ou massageando os pés de Hermione.

Ela estava redondamente linda, o ar maternal emanava tão calorosamente. A barriga estava maior, definitivamente. Como se estivesse esperando gêmeos. Será que eles _fizeram_ tantas vezes que isso seria possível? Deixou as questões de lado e se concentrou naquelas crianças. As do segundo ano estavam tendo alguns problemas em transfigurar pequenos animais em qualquer coisa.

Ambos estavam passando uma tarde na casa dos pais dela, descansando. A castanha estava na cozinha com a mãe, conversando.

"Eu estou bem, mãe, acho que posso lidar com alguns copos sujos", Hermione disse rindo.

"Sirius e Logan estão cada dia mais folgados! Depois que ficaram amiguinhos, não querem mais saber de nos ajudar. Só ficam sentados assistindo programas policiais", Marion reclamou.

"Pelo menos eles ficaram amigos, eu não esperava isso. Ah", ela disse quando sentiu um repuxado na barriga e algo escorrendo pelas pernas. "Mamãe? Acho que Cassie quer conhecer os avós".

Marion correu para a sala e gritou que Hermione estava entrando em trabalho de parto. Os dois homens pularam do sofá e correram de um lado para o outro. Faziam quase vinte anos que Logan levou Marion para a maternidade.

"Os dois, parados! Sirius, você vai para o quarto e começa a arrumar a mala de Hermione, é verde claro e está ao lado da cama. Logan, você fica com a sua filha enquanto eu ajudo o nosso genro", ela falou.

Em uns trinta minutos, terminaram se arrumar as coisas de Hermione e Cassie. Entraram no carro e rumaram a maternidade trouxa mais próxima. Estacionaram e Hermione ainda conseguia andar.

"Por favor, minha filha está entrando em trabalho de parto. Estava marcada para o início do mês que vem, mas a menina quis nascer antes", Logan ria nervoso enquanto a enfermeira ajudava Hermione a se sentar na cadeira de rodas.

"Srta. Granger?"

"Sra. Black, eu prefiro", ela disse antes de dar mais um grito por causa da contração. Estavam ficando mais próximas e mais fortes rápido demais. "Chamou os Weasley? Quero as minhas mães aqui!".

Marion não ficava com ciúmes quando ouvia Hermione dizer que tinha duas mães. Molly cuidou dela no mundo mágico e agradecia por isso. Sirius concordou e disse que tinha falado por flu com eles e Arthur e Molly aparatariam logo.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem. Lá estavam Molly, Arthur, Jorge, Ron, Gina e Harry, fora Remo e Tonks, que também estavam na Toca. A matriarca não sabia muito bem como se comportar em um hospital trouxa, mas guardou a varinha e apenas segurou a mão da filha de coração.

Já estava dilatada o suficiente quando Ângelo e Reneé Hernandez chegaram.

"Muito bem, quero apenas a mãe de Hermione e o pai da criança aqui comigo, os outros esperam lá fora", a maioria dos homens saiu e as duas mulheres ficaram. "Duas mães?"

"De sangue e de coração", Hermione falava impaciente.

"Tudo bem, pode começar a empurrar quando eu chegar no três. Um... Dois... Três".

"Seu desgraçado!", ela empurrou com toda a força e direcionando o olhar para Sirius.

"Tem certeza que quer continuar aqui, Sirius?", o médico falou maroto. "É daqui para pior. Depois ela esquece. De novo".

"Segure a minha mão, imbecil! Eu ainda estou parindo a sua filha!", ela gritou e ele se aproximou.

"Mimi, eu amo você", ele disse beijando a testa suada da esposa.

"Eu também te amo, idiota!", ela gritou por mais uma vez, empurrando.

"Muito bem, Hermione, estou vendo a cabeça. Continue empurrando. Mais duas e você logo terá a sua menina nos braços", ele sorriu.

Ela empurrou mais duas vezes e finalmente ouviu o choro da filha ecoar no quarto. Era uma menina linda e perfeita. Foi tudo o que ouviu antes de ouvi-la gritar mais um pouco.

"O que aconteceu com ela?", Sirius se desesperou.

"Eu estou vendo mais uma cabeça. Aonde esse se escondeu que não apareceu na ultrassonografia?", Hernandez falou sorrindo de canto. "Parece que são dois, Sirius".

"Dois?", Sirius perguntou assustado e vendo o rosto das mulheres se iluminar. _Dois!_

"Preciso que empurre mais algumas vezes, Hermione. Vamos ver se é menino ou menina", o médico disse. Hermione empurrou mais uma, duas, três vezes... Até sentir mais uma criança saindo de dentro de si. No fim, ela desmaiou de exaustão. "Hermione é quase uma menina ainda, Sirius, ela está esgotada. Um parto normal já cansa uma mulher adulta, imagina uma que ainda está saindo da adolescência. Gêmeos? Esse garoto se escondeu direitinho aí dentro, até agora não sei como não consegui vê-lo no monitor ou perceber os batimentos dele. Mas é só isso, ela está bem. Já aferi a pressão, verifiquei a respiração. Logo ela acordará. E parabéns, você agora tem uma bela família", o homem disse sorrindo.

Algumas horas se passaram em então Hermione acordou. Sirius estava com dois pequenos nos braços.

"Uma cena bem bonita, você e crianças nos braços", ela falou ainda fraca.

"Eles são perfeitos", ele se limitou a dizer. Sentou-se na cama com ela a colocou a menina nos braços da mãe. "Somos pais".

"Somos pais", ela falou vendo a menina brincar com o dedo indicador dela. "Cassie é tão calma, isso ela não herdou de você, Sirius. Já Régulo... Ele tem cara de que vai herdar o seu temperamento", Hermione riu.

"Espero que ela seja uma irritante sabe-tudo. Adoro ter mulheres assim perto de mim", ele disse com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios. "Régulo?"

"Engraçadinho. Desculpe por eu ter xingado você, foi o calor do momento", ela abaixou os olhos envergonhada. "Sim, Régulo, ele pode ter sido um mala, como você mesmo diz, mas ele era o seu irmão".

"Obrigado. Vou pedir para que os outros entrem, eles querem vê-los", ele disse se levantando da cama para abrir a porta.

Não demorou muito para que várias pessoas entrassem no quarto. Frederico e Marion foram os primeiros, estavam tão emocionados que Hermione sorriu ao ver o seu pai abraçando o seu marido e dizendo que estava feliz por ele ter se casado com ela. Depois Arthur e Molly os parabenizaram pelas crianças mais lindas que tinham visto. Ron se sentiu estranho ao ver os dois, era a filha da mulher que ele era apaixonado e outro homem, mas quando os viu, não pode deixar de sentir felicidade, eram as coisas mais perfeitas que tinha visto. Harry e Jorge entraram brigando para saber quem seria o padrinho das novas crianças Black.

"Podem parar, Cassie está dormindo. E é claro, os padrinhos dela serão Harry e Gina e de Régulo, Remo e Tonks, mas Jorge vai ser o tio preferido por ter uma loja de logros", Hermione falou vendo o Weasley sorrir triunfante.

.

.

.

.

Sirius se levantou. Régulo estava chorando e por consequência, acordaria a irmã. Hermione talvez estivesse com eles. Calçou as pantufas fofas e saiu do quarto em direção ao dos filhos.

Entrou no quarto deles e viu a esposa com Régulo nos braços. Parecia serena e o bebê tinha parado de chorar assim que viu o pai.

"Ele gosta mais de você que de mim. E olha que fui eu quem o carregou por nove meses sem saber.", ela falou rindo. "Cassie dorme como um anjinho, nem se incomoda com o choro de Régulo".

Sirius tomou o filho dos braços da esposa e começou a niná-lo. Adorava esse contato, segurar aquelas crianças nos braços era tão mágico e surreal, mesmo que eles já tivessem nascido há seis meses. Hermione estava fazendo o impossível para ser a melhor mãe do mundo, mesmo quando dormia com um deles nos braços.

"Por que não começamos a ler os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo para eles?", a esposa dele perguntou.

"Eles são muito novos, não entenderiam muita coisa", Sirius disse brincando com os dedinhos do filho.

"Eles, melhor que ninguém, entenderiam. Podem não saber muito agora, mas um dia pretendo contar que as relíquias são reais e que interagimos com elas", Hermione simplesmente sorriu.

A menina tinha os cabelinhos ralos e do tom mais escuro de castanho, grandes olhos cinzentos e um sorriso que Sirius sempre reconheceu como o de Hermione. Régulo partilhava das mesmas feições e enrugava as sobrancelhas assim como o pai quando contrariado. Constantemente recebiam a visita de Harry e Gina, que estava grávida novamente. Tiago Sirius Potter era alguns meses mais velho que eles e fortes indícios apontavam que os três aprontariam demais em Hogwarts. "Acha que vamos conseguir?", ela perguntou incerta.

"Bom, se não fosse essa maldita lei de casamento acontecer, talvez não estivéssemos nem perto de ficar juntos. Indiretamente, devemos agradecer ao Quim por isso. E quanto a sua pergunta, sim, vamos ser excelentes pais. Nenhum de nós os deixou cair do berço ou ficar de fraldas sujas, sem comer ou dormir, e o principal, sem carinho. Relaxe, vamos conseguir, Mimi", Sirius falou colocando Régulo de volta ao berço. "Agora vamos para o quarto, quero ver o Largo Grimmauld cheio de crianças", ele disse maroto, arrancando uma gargalhada contida de Hermione enquanto a beijava no pescoço.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Aly:** hahaha que bom que esteja gostando, amorinha, infelizmente, esse é o penúltimo capítulo da história :/ mas tenho outros planos para os dois, aguarde ;)

* * *

Gostaram?


	10. Chapter 10

Gentneys! Demorei, né? Peço mil perdões, mas deu um hiper bloqueio no carnaval (justo quando eu tava planejando escrever capítulos novos e desenvolver coisas novas rsrs) e também aconteceram algumas coisas não tão legais, de cunho pessoal comigo, mas ok, já tá passando e estou novinha em folha... Essa capítulo tem aquele gostinho de fim... Amores, é o último capítulo de Miss Conception, mas isso não significa o fim de GrangerBlack, tá ok? ;) planejo outras coisinhas muahahahahahahaha  
Agradecimentos a todos que acompanharam, favoritaram, comentaram e, porque não, compartilharam essa história que foi a minha primeira em HP :3 (também escrevo sobre Game of Thrones, mas não aqui)  
Agradecimentos a Claks pelo comentário no capítulo anterior :)  
Ah, calma, nos vemos em Beauty and the Beast, Crushing Room e Strange, Love ;)  
Boa leitura!

* * *

Era mais uma manhã de férias. Os mais velhos logo voltariam para a escola, os menores ficariam em casa, sendo educados. Hermione fazia questão que frequentassem uma escola trouxa por enquanto, pelo menos até receberem a carta de Hogwarts. Cassie e Régulo foram os primeiros, ansiosos. A Lei de Casamento havia sido abolida poucos meses depois que eles nasceram. Aparentemente, Quim viu o erro em seu planejamento e resolveu voltar atrás. Eles tinham a mesma idade que Tiago Sirius Potter, Shvrang Hugo Patil (sim, Parvati fez Ron adotar o seu sobrenome, Hermione ria mentalmente toda vez que lembrava) e Fábio e Gideão Weasley, os filhos de Fred e Jorge respectivamente. Todos receberam as suas cartas no mesmo ano, sendo considerados uma das mais terríveis turmas de Hogwarts.

Pouco depois que tiveram os gêmeos, Hermione se viu grávida novamente, de uma menina dessa vez. Andrômeda Ninfadora Black nasceu no dia 24 de junho de 2001. Toda vez que prometiam que não teriam mais filhos, não demorava muito tempo para que a família crescesse. Em 31 de janeiro de 2003 nasceu Alya Molly Black, a pimentinha da família. Segundo Minerva, a Black que mais daria trabalho na escola, sempre aprontando com Roxanne Ariadne Weasley, filha de Jorge. No dia 14 de abril de 2004 nasceu Misapinoa Lílian Black, a Princesinha Grifinória como viria a ser chamada anos mais tarde. Electra Minerva Black ainda era uma menina, nascida no final de maio de 2006, mais precisamente no dia 29, pequena e bonitinha, arrasaria os corações dos meninos por causa de seus olhos cinzentos brilhantes. Alfardo Tiago Black era não mais que um garotinho quando a casa ficou vazia, nascido no mesmo dia que seu pai, 3 de novembro de 2012, ainda demoraria muito para que seguisse os passos dos irmãos.

Depois de tantos filhos e o seu tão sonhado time de quadribol particular, Sirius realmente optou por um meio de impedir mais filhos. Fez uma cirurgia trouxa chamada vasectomia, era bem mais eficaz que passar uma vida tomando poções.

Sirius não lecionava há alguns anos. Cuidar da casa e de sete filhos não era fácil, preferiu ajudar Hermione com isso. Sendo o homem que nunca pensou que seria: uma esposa, sete filhos e um cachorro chamado Orfeu.

.

.

.

.

"Não sei onde estava com a cabeça em termos tantos filhos!", Hermione exasperou. Estava visivelmente cansada, ter todas as crianças em casa fazia isso com os dois.

"Você concordou em ter todos eles, pelo que me lembro bem", Sirius riu quando ela se aconchegou nele na cama.

"Alfie finalmente dormiu, a febre cedeu e as bolhas estão secando", ela falou vitoriosa. Alfardo estava com a catapora trouxa, tinha pego quando visitou os avós. Por sorte, seus irmãos tinham tido antes que ele nascesse. "Onde está Cassie?"

"Na casa de Dora. Ela e Teddy não desgrudam mais desde que ele se formou. Semana passada peguei os dois de beijinhos na cozinha. Inadmissível, Mimi!", Sirius falou sério. Se tinha uma coisa que ele não gostava muito era do namoro de sua primogênita com o filho de seu melhor amigo. Eram adolescentes, quase adultos, logo estariam passando pela fase dos apalpes atrás das cortinas.

"Hoje eu tive que separar mais uma briga de Reggie e Dromeda, ele roubou o diário dela e fez as páginas voarem pela casa soltando coraçõezinhos. Depois ele desceu a escada em sua nova vassoura e gritou que ela estava namorando Fábio Weasley", a castanha riu sentindo o peito dele se enrijecer mais ainda.

Sirius era extremamente protetor e zeloso com as suas meninas, todo e qualquer namorado era fuzilado com questões mortais e finalizado em um duelo. Bom, pelo menos na cabeça dele era assim. Geralmente Hermione o acalmava antes que falassem com os garotos. Garoto, o único que passou pela sua porta havia sido Teddy e logo teria uma conversa séria com Fábio Jorge Weasley.

"Alya está dormindo na casa de Jorge, com Roxie. Essas duas vão acabar sendo expulsas a qualquer momento se continuarem usando os logros de forma tão displicente. Missy está na biblioteca, lendo alguns livros da escola, se preparando antes de todos e Ellie estava dormindo com o gatinho de pelúcia que você deu a ela. Eles crescem tão rápido, Sirius", a castanha disse acariciando o peito do marido. "Eu descobri um pergaminho no sótão, muito antigo. Acho que a sua mãe não queria que encontrássemos", Hermione se desvencilhou do abraço e tirou uma caixinha de dentro do criado-mudo. "É uma profecia, e se refere à nós, eu acho. Fala o nome dos nossos filhos".

 _Cassiopeia... Régulo... Andrômeda... Alya... Misapinoa... Electra... Alfardo... os primeiros dele e dela. Cabelos encaracolados, olhos castanhos, olhos cinzentos. A heroína e o animago._

Falava claramente sobre ele. Nunca imaginou de quem isso poderia ter sido obra, mas no final acabou acontecendo.

.

.

.

.

A plataforma estava cheia. Conseguia ver Percy discutindo sobre vassouras com alguém e o seu braço dado ao da filha mais velha, Molly. Desconfiava que ela e Reggie pudessem ter algo durante esse ano, estavam cheios de segredinhos. Este seria o primeiro ano de Ellie e Alvo, ambos estavam sendo amedrontados por Régulo e Tiago que ambos iriam para a Sonserina, embora Sirius achasse que a garota fosse para a Corvinal.

Hermione estava segurando a mãozinha de Alfie enquanto se despedia dos mais velhos. Era o último ano de Cassie e Régulo, ambos estagiariam no próximo verão no Ministério.

Eles cresceram tão rápido. Sirius se lembrou da primeira vez que pegou cada um deles no colo. Lembrou-se de vislumbre que teve com Remo, no Caldeirão Furado. De certa forma, aquilo se tornou uma realidade. A realidade dele agora era bem diferente daquela que tinha imaginado aos dezessete anos, antes de tudo acontecer. Tinha uma visão de si sozinho, bebendo no escuro do Largo Grimmauld. Não havia Hermione, não haviam filhos, não havia sequer Orfeu. Bom, talvez até tivesse Orfeu, mas nada seria tão bom como é agora.

Tudo era perfeito com a sua Mimi Black.

* * *

Ficou bem curto, mas sabem por que? Teremos em breve uma oneshot sobre os Sete Black! (atendendo a sugestão de uma amiga, que pediu ;) )  
Gostaram?


End file.
